


You’re All I’ve Got Left

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Master/Pet, Pain/Pleasure, Pet Play, Predator/Prey, Psychological Torture, Puppy Play, Torture, Toys, abused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Deviating from the canon story, the Deputy is caught when the resistance crumbles. She didn’t get the chance to kill any of the Seed siblings. But did come close to killing Jacob, before she could though, his hunters captured her. Now that her friends are gone from her life she starts to feel the hardships of isolation. The only one around her being Jacob.





	1. Chapter 1

The lack of fight in her was once again her downfall. It was a problem she’s had since she was a child. It followed her into her career. The meekness and quietness she carried with her never annoyed her co-workers. They assumed it was selective mutism. Either way they could joke about it. Teasing her for her obedience. The way she blindly listened. She never told her friends and colleagues why she preferred to stay silent. Or why she followed orders so willingly, running from place to place to carry out requests. 

Just last week one of the Peggies spoke over the radio calling out how she would be perfect as one of Jacob’s Judges. How she would listen to him at the drop of a hat, that she would be his best subject yet. The crowned jewel of his dog collection. And the thought of having to listen to him calmed her. Soothed her frazzled nerves. To have a mission given to her. For a man like Jacob to give her simple instructions that she could carry out. Ever since she got to Hope County people have looked to her for leadership. Back home she was the exact opposite. A follower not a leader. It was exhausting. And most importantly, she missed the specific praise that comes from doing what someone asks and watching them be proud of you. She never had that as a kid.

So when Dutch warned her about chatter over the radio on how a capture party, unknown to Jacob, was coming to get her, she was told to lay low. The Peggies got it in their head that Jacob would regard them highly if they were the ones responsible for getting her to him. 

She did fight. When they came for her she fought like hell. She didn’t hide though. Hoping that the people of Hope County would assume she didn’t want to cower in fear. Taking the situation head on with the courage of a true leader. But letting the bliss take her was soothing. Everything was out of her hands for now.

———————

She was sprawled out on her back. Head tipped towards the bars of the cage she was in. Her eyes met Jacob’s. He sat in a chair, legs stretched out in front of him. He stared at her with a mild disinterest that only he could master. The kind of look that screamed boredome. Like sarving people were no fun to torment anymore.

The intimidation he was radiating didn’t make her look away. She lifted her eyes to his face. Showing a small reserve of dominance. A smile tugged at his lips. Many people were scared by his presence. Of the rumors that ran around the county no matter what region you were in. Whispered words from others telling them they were lucky they weren’t up north. This was nice though. Her change of attitude. The monotony of his usual encounters were wearing on him. But now...seeing the strong deputy who had run around his region for almost three months, it made him elated. She was seen as a leader by so many. Yet one look at her made him almost laugh. This wasn’t a leader laying in front of him looking docile. 

Jacob leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his knees. He had grooming down to a science. Knew how to condition people to do a number of things. Not just classical conditioning. But stroking the mind. Twisting it, warping it to make it calmer. That’s what he intended to do with her.

Jacob rose from where he sat, strolling over to the cage and unlocking it. He let it swing open. Collapsing down on the floor at the entrance. Her eyes followed his figure. It held a curiousness but she never moved. Jacob clicked his tongue and tapped the ground in front of him between his splayed legs. She pushed her body up. She felt her muscles ache. Her head was sore and her throat was sticking together. The flesh too dry, making each swallow hell. Jacob took notice of her struggle as she sat down in front of him. Knees drawn to her chest. His fingers grabbed onto her jaw, forcing it upward. 

His rough fingers stroked her throat. “Need water, pup?” His voice was a soft whisper. “Getting hard to swallow now?” She let out a strained whimper and nodded. Jacob reached behind him pulling at a dark canteen that sloshed with water. Instinctively she put up her hand to hold the offering of water, but he swatted her hands away and pushed the water to her lips. He only allowed the bare minimum. About a mouthful. He smiled when she tipped her head forward and groaned in appreciation. 

He ran his fingers from her temple down to her jaw. Stroking back and forth before moving to her neck. He squeezed lightly. Once again he reached behind him. From between his fingers he produced a collar. Black leather which had the starry symbol of Eden’s Gate along with a ‘J.’ A mark. An act of ownership. 

Her heart clenched but she made no motion to move away. “Head up.” She complied immediately. From her life spent in silence she was smart enough to know that compliance earns praise. 

He clipped on the collar, tightening it around her neck. Jacob leaned back slightly to stare at her. She still sat between his legs, staring right back. Her body language read no hostility, but her eyes told a different story. 

After minutes of him observing, she arched her back, twisting her neck, letting it work out the kinks. A sigh escaped her lips. The hard floor she slept on didn’t help the previous back injuries she had gotten. Jacob could see her discomfort and tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “Pet, upon listening to what I need you to do you’ll be rewarded with a treat. Some level of comfort to make your life that much more bearable. Doing what I don’t ask, standard disobedience, will have the opposite affect. I’ll take something away. I’ll harm you. Whatever I need to do to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He didn’t check to see if she stayed sitting as he rose and turned on his heel. 

The clattering of dishes was heard. Jacob returned with a bowl filled with...meat? She supposed it was meat, more like mush. And a small amount at that. Seeing her hesitation Jacob spoke up and nudged the bowl towards her. “You haven’t ate in four days. You’ll get real food, more food at one point.” 

Once again Jacob turned and kept his back to her. He was a smart man. Knew how people think. How people who got reduced to animals think. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn’t even think of escaping if food was placed in front of her. And he had to be right. She scarfed down the food. She pushed the bowl away when she was done with it, her chest was tight with an amount of mixed emotions.

Jacob turned around and yanked a chair over to sit on. He gestured for her to come to him just like last time. The click of his tongue. She could get used to that sound. And Jacob was aware of how a certain noise would soon make her perform an act that would become second nature. 

She crawled out of the cage and braced her hand on the bars to help her stand. Jacob pushed a button that produced a noise that made her stumble and crash back on the floor. Her head was exploding. Her skull was pounding rhythmically. Jacob’s soothing hand came down on her back. It ran up and down her spine. “Shh. Shush. Calm down pup.” Tears spilled onto her cheeks. 

“This is apart of your training. You did something wrong. Should of told you before, that’s my fault, you’re gonna crawl. That’s what dogs do right?” She could barely manage a nod. But he must of known what she was trying to do because he rose and returned back to his chair. With a sigh he clicked his tongue. Rook was quick to crawl forward. Her back muscles protested yet again, she ignored it. Once at his feet she looked upward. Jacob scrubbed at her cheeks with his thumbs. His hand through her hair. “Good girl.”

“Tired?” Her eyes flicked up. What was the right answer? The reluctance the deputy had was evident. A war waged in her mind. A chuckle pushed passed his lips. “I need to keep a close eye on you pup. Safety reasons. So, tell you what. You wanna sleep then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind sleeping right here?” On the last word he gestured to his lap. She was tiny, about 5 feet. There was no doubt she’d be able to fit. It wouldn’t be comfortable. But it’d be warm. She placed her hands on his shoulder, leaning forward, he grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up. No trace of a grunt, almost like she weighed nothing. The show of strength frightened her. 

She squirmed in his lap. Looking for a proper way to lay down. He had papaerwork to do so he needed his arms. Jacob made no move to help and didn’t offer any words of advice. He sat straight in his chair letting her figure it out. After shifting around countless times, she found a position that she thought would work for both of them. 

The most obvious way she could’ve of done this is to sit in his lap with her arms over his neck. But that meant sitting up. Keeping her back straight. And she wasn’t sure if he was serious about her sleeping or not, but she was tired and needed a way to lay down. This train of thought is exactly how she found herself laying on her side across his thighs. Her legs were curled up and her head was pulled in to her chest, near his stomach. Jacob gave a huff of laughter when she nuzzled closer and let out a content sigh. 

As he completed his task on the desk he absentmindedly stroked her hair. The soothing motion along with the broken, slowed down version of Only You he was humming put her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob’s hand scratched over her stomach. His palm ruffling up the fabric to her ribs before he smoothed it back down. He worked with the focus of a military man. 

An hour later and Jacob still worked and she was starting to get sore. It didn’t seem wise to move out of his lap without his say so. She chanced a quick squirm to adjust her position. His posture stiffened before his large hand clamped down on her tiny frame. 

“Gettin’ restless I bet. I wondered how long it’d take you to crack. It’s tough for people to sit still for so long nowadays. Unless you’re trained for it of course.” Jacob pushed back from the desk and let go of her body. She toppled off and sat in front of him, waiting. “I’m impressed girl. Lasting as long as you did.” Jacob moved confidently across the floor. Stopping by a large filing cabinet, he glanced back at her huddled form. From his large hands he dangled a leash. “Come. Let’s see if you can impress me some more.” The sharp cutting tone of his voice left no room for argument. 

She moved quickly. As quickly as she could on hands and knees with the effects of the song still knocking around her head. Her head tipped back to stare at him expectantly. “Good.” He ruffled her hair. Jacob clipped the leash on her collar and yanked her to the door. He walked slow. She thanked God that he had some sort of mercy to not drag her along the floor. 

“I’ve got a messy job pup. The weak have their purpose. You’ll learn that soon.” He stopped abruptly. He slammed down on his knees to be eye level with her. “You’re weak. You’re broken and alone. I’ve done my research. Who else do you have but me.” He stood and twisted the knob to the door, swinging it open. “And I guess as Joseph would say, you’ve got the project.” 

This time around Jacob moved quicker. Down a flight of stairs that made her trip up and gain several marks on the exposed skin of her ankles where her pants didn’t cover. He made his way to a door which led outside. Her breathing hitched as she smelt the air and felt the cold breeze on her face. It was raining. A small drizzle that’d soon turn to thunder and lighting with a downpour. Even with the lack of sun she felt her retinas burn, not used to the natural light hitting her. 

Jacob allowed her a small moment of reprise before starting his brisk pace back up. He made his way to one of the far gates. Three men were huddled around checking a hole that was large enough for one of the Judges to crawl through. 

The men were on their hands and knees digging with their fingers. Searching for something. Jacob stopped and adressed his pet. Not bothering to say hello to his people. She supposed he ruled with fear and not the kind of respect that Joseph thrived for. 

“One of my prisoners managed to escape. We sent a Judge after her. Hasn’t done anything yet but it’s only been 4 hours. These men are digging for DNA samples. You see..that Judge didn’t look hostile. In fact, strangely enough..it bit one of my men. Supposed to put it down, but it escaped with that prisoner.” His boot rubbed in the dirt, making a small hole. 

“The Judge and the girl somehow got cut on the fence. Not to mention that the tracker we put in the Judge is gone. If it dropped in the dirt right near where they got out, then my men’s efforts aren’t wasted. If the prisoner took it out after their escape then we can at least analyze the blood of the Judge to see what made him docile.” His boot stopped making the hole. Now just focusing on it, like he wasn’t aware of the nervous movement he was doing. 

Jacob pulled on the leash and let go once she was directly behind the men. “Gentlemen. Listen up.” The way he barked orders made her flinch. “This,” He threw a loose gesture to her on the ground, “is...call it your ‘cleaning station’ of sorts.” The men tensed but didn’t dare interrupt. 

Jacob motioned the first one to stand in front of her. He took the man’s hands and pulled her jaw open. “Lick.” 

She stared, shocked at the man’s dirty hands. She couldn’t identify the amount of dirt and debris coating his fingers. Jacob snapped his fingers impatiently. They were all getting rained on and she felt bad about that. The only way to get them out of this was through her. 

Slowly she opened her mouth and leaned forward. Her tongue laved across his thumb first. Cleaning down to his second knuckle. The earthy taste along with iron, most likely blood, filled her senses. She bit back the urge to gag. She retreated from his thumb and repeated the process on his second then middle finger. If she hadn’t already eaten three hours ago she might’ve been thankful of the nutrients it offered. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob nod to the other two who walked away. Presumably to wash their hands properly. The deputy finished with his left hand and moved to his right. Jacob pulled on her hair before she could reach it. “Go get cleaned up.” They watched him walk away, he went inside to escape the rain. “You went slow pup. You aren’t too keen on impressing people huh?” 

He walked to the chain link fence, sitting down so his back was pressed against it, making it bend under his weight. He clicked his tongue and she moved to sit at his feet. A few tense moments passed. She couldn’t read his facial expression. He looked calm, like nothing was wrong. Yet she knew how controlled he was of the situation. He was a beast ready to pounce. 

Jacob moved suddenly, his arm pressed through the hole in the fence, checking its width and girth. Jacob moved to sit on his knees. He held out his forearm for her.

She froze. Did he want something? “C’mon pup. Be a smart girl.” He wiggled his arm as if it was a treat. 

Her head moved to his arm and licked. She cleaned quickly, taking into account what he has said earlier. Impressing him and all that crap. “Good, good girl.” He continued to stare off into the tree line. 

The hole in the fence was stretched by the previous girl who escaped and a huge ass wolf. She could get through. Her teeth sank into his flesh slowly. Like she was teasing the idea. His head didn’t snap towards her as she expected. But there’s no way he didn’t notice. Her teeth continued to move down. At this point she knew she had to be making indents into his skin. 

This time he did look her way. Disinterested. But he always looked like that didn’t he? 

She made her move when he began to get up. He switched from his knees to the tips of his toes, she felt him pull away, to put his hands on his knees and push up. Her teeth sunk in and she shook her head and pulled. At the same time her hands shot out and pushed him. He fell back on his ass, blood running down his arm.

She let go of his arm to shoot for the fence. Her arms pulled her through the mud, her legs kicked to propel her to freedom. Her body was halfway through the hole. 

Jacob’s hand belonging to the uninjured arm reached for her ankle and pulled. Her hair got caught when she was pulled through. She twisted On her back, rewarding her new cuts on her face from the torn fence.

He was on top of her once she was fully on the right side of the fence. His hands went to her throat and squeezed tight. Once. Only a warning. He laughed, giving a smile that in a different world would make her heart melt and her pants drop. 

“This was a test of obedience. Thought I made that clear. This was the chance I gave you to prove yourself to me. To show me how strong you are.” He pulled her into a sitting position. Jacob half straddled her, practically sitting in her lap. “Because strength isn’t just physical. You gotta learn that if you aren’t the fastest of the group and you can’t fight tooth and nail to win..well pup, then sometimes your mind is your best weapon.” 

The soft click of the leash being attached brought her back to reality. She thrashed. He tossed her to the ground once they were inside. She could barely hear his next words over the buzzing in her head. The adrenaline made her mind foggy. He leaned down so he was the only thing she could see. 

“Sometimes strength is shown through having the guts to face up to the consequences that are coming your way.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Pain after pain will come your way. Life won’t wait for you to catch up. It’ll kick you when you’re down on the ground rolling around in your own blood and filth.” 

She stood stark naked in his office, hands by her side. Jacob’s heavy foot falls circled her. He really was like a wolf. The hunt excited him. He liked to play with his food before sinking his jaws into them. Letting them writhe in his grip. 

In his hand he held a frayed whip. He ran it softly on her body. “Do you know the feeling of betrayal little lamb?” She helps her breath when he stopped behind her. Jacob leaned in close. “When something you perceived as soothing turns on you only to be a source of pain that makes you cower at just the thought of it.” At his last word he pulled back and whipped her. The jolt of pain it sent through her body made her jump. 

She bit her lower lip. Whimpers spilled past her puckered mouth. The deputy held her head up high, body trembling. A few more whips and she was ready to be done with the whole thing. 

Jacob walked to her front this time. Her back must’ve looked rough. It would already be difficult to sleep tonight. And with her front and back screwed up she wouldn’t get any sleep for weeks. 

“Jacob.” He froze at hearing his name from her. He smiled. But it held a hint of mocking behind it. He moved to stand in front of her. Gently he spoke in her ear, “As happy as that makes me that my pup decided to speak...you can’t undo punishment. Take it. Make me proud for once and show me that you can be strong.”

When she didn’t respond he backed up and raised the whip. When it came close enough she reached out and yanked the whip out of his hand. 

She stood, panting, terrified. She threw the whip at his feet and bared her backside to him. She didn’t want to see the anger on his face. Her arms wrapped around her battered frame. Soon she was sobbing. Forgetting about Jacob and the pain he just inflicted. 

Her crying didn’t stop. She felt like she couldn’t stop it. She collapsed on the hardest floor. As she looked up her vision turned hazy red. Jacob walked in her field of view, hands behind his back, whistling the slowed down version of Only You. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. With soft shushes he picked her up and collapsed down in his chair. She curled up in his lap and threw her arms around his neck. 

She fell asleep in pain. With Jacob’s hand stroking her hair. That tune going round and round in her head. 

Only You. 

Only him and her now. He’s all she had, and with no one else to hold her while she cried..she just had to accept him.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke in her cage again. It felt like ages since she was placed in it. Jacob flitted In and out of the room. Never speaking. He looked busy, flustered almost. And to see such a strong man have his hair in a disarray and his clothes rumpled with sweat dripping down his temple was unsettling. As much as she hated to admit it, the only thing keeping her safe was Jacob. So when his walls came crumbling down she felt like her life was also on the brink. She needed him. Staying in the cage all alone brought back awful memories. The sort of memories that reminded her why she was alone. 

When she was younger she was surrounded by friends. It’s not like she was lonely. A normal middle class family in a cul-de-sac. It got weird when she got older. The feeling of not being enough hit her hard. So she searched for a safe place. She ran away. Wasn’t one of her finest moments. But soon enough the wilderness became home. She got used to the animals around her and the unforgiving terrain. The woods made her feel safe. Finally she found a place where she could just survive. 

Though she was unaware of the people looking for her. She didn’t see the immediate reaction of her parents when she wasn’t found later that night. Or the search parties that looked far and wide for her. No. Instead, when she meandered back into a small town in search of some new tattered clothing, she saw the newspaper stand. The one that stated that the search for her was called off.

She didn’t read the article in detail. So she wouldn’t have known how long they tried to find her. At that time she never felt more isolated. Even figured it was a sign from God. Telling her to retreat back into the wild. 

There she stayed for two more years. 18 now. Feeling stronger and more resilient. Her speech was gone. She didn’t bother holding conversation with the animals. There were times when she went off the edge and watched a wolf or deer from a distance just to talk to them. Then she felt silly so she stopped. She made imaginary friends. Though they were more like hallucinations. 

She spiraled into madness. Would’ve lost her damn mind If they hadn’t found her sooner. 

It was a year later. 19 years old. But she was malnourished and naturally small, so child services jumped on it to house her. She dodged them easily. Years in the woods made it her ballpark, home turf. She wasn’t as strong as them but she knew those woods. She could lose them in a maze of trees. 

In the end they caught her like an animal. Her pride was lost when they threw a net around her. They dragged her kicking and screaming. 

They never found any blood relatives. Maybe her parents were dead or maybe they didn’t look that hard. Whatever the case it just solidified the thought that it’d be so hard to let someone love her. 

————  
Jacob strolled in, running a hand across his face, eyes pinched shut for a second. A pained whimper drew his attention to his pet. Her head was leaning against the bars. Strangely her eyes were wide open. He saw unimaginable fear. It made him pause. Jacob went over to the counter to prepare food for her. This time around he grabbed fresh produce that his brother had shipped to him as well as deer meat that was given to him the other day by his hunters. 

He made his footsteps loud in order to make his presence known. Each movement was noisy and exaggerated. The clattering of the bowl. When he chopped the knife to cut apples he made sure it hit loudly on the cutting board. She still didn’t move. 

Jacob approuched in a slow way that he would with frightened animals. He pushed the bowl under the bars and clicked his tongue. No response. His hand reached out to brush her arm. She jerked under the touch. She didn’t appreciate the frown he wore or the hooded eyes he sported. 

“Here.” Jacob held out his hand, palm up. She moved to reach out and grab it, almost like a handshake. She made no move for the food or to come near him for water. “Pup?” Jacob tugged on her arm gently. The action made her crawl near. She kept her head down, off to the side, staring at some of the cracked floor. The lack of eye contact shouldn’t of concerned him. His whole goal was to break her down so he could build her back up into something he found fitting. But it was unsettling. She was more broken then he had anticipated. 

Jacob moved to unlock the cage door. His imposing figure stood over her for a few seconds before he hoisted her up on her feet. The action was unexpected and her knees buckled immediately. She can’t remember the last time he let her stand. Jacob moved her around so they were facing each other. The press of his dog tags between the naked flesh of her breasts made her shiver. 

She moved her head so her nose was smushed on his neck. She sniffed softly and pushed several kisses to the skin she could reach. “You asking for forgiveness now huh?” The kisses continued, way lighter than Jacob could recall his sexual encounters ever being. 

One hand wrapped around her waist firmly and the other went to work stroking her hair. He abruptly gripped her head and yanked back so she could look at him. Just like he wanted, her eyes lowered to the floor as some show of submission. “Good girl. You’re learning. Maybe now is a good time to start training.” 

Jacob released the hand on her waist, making her fall. “Follow me.” She trailed along after him. Once he sat down in his office chair he tapped his thigh indicating that’s where her head should go. She kept up her submissive streak and listened with no hesitation, Jacob was still trying to figure out if she was really his now, or if she was waiting to pounce. Biding her time, the anger could still be there under the surface. 

Jacob shifted to pull his cock out, he gestured down. “Go on. You were kissing me earlier. Show me your affection pup.” 

Her lack of sexual encounters were now affecting her big time. She wasn’t used to this and Jacob’s large size didn’t help. Nevertheless she moved forward lest Jacob got impatient. She placed kisses on his head. Her tongue dipped into his slit, causing pre-cum to fall down her throat. She licked up his cock a few times, making him slick so she could run her hand up and down a few times. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

She tightened her grip on his cock, her lips still pressed to the tip. “Take it down your mouth.” She complied, opening her mouth wide before swallowing him. Jacob’s hand would flip between her head, pushing her down, and the collar she had, which he used to tug her up. He controlled the pace, egging her on when she did something right. The praises went right to her own arousal. She felt her slick between her thighs. His hand loosened slightly, allowing her a chance to come up for air. She was panting, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Jacob shifted to rub his leaking cock against the flat of her tongue. “C’mon, pup.” Her hand squeezed the base before pushing him into her mouth. “Good girl.” Jacob leaned back further with his eyes closed tight. His hips began to thrust up, making her gag. Her throat constricted around him. The warm heat that surrounded his cock made him cum with a low groan. 

“Such a good girl for me.” Jacob pushed her head onto his thigh. Leaving her with a trail of drool dripping down her chin. “Took you some time, but I’m sure next time you’ll get better.” 

Jacob stroked her head lovingly. “C’mon back to your cage. We’ll train tomorrow. The more the merrier right?


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob was proactive. An early riser. Moving way too noisily for her liking. He was up to something, the way he kept talking in his radio in a hushed tone or how he continuously stepped out of the room. When he walked in next she was sitting crossed legged, palm of her hand holding her head up. Her fingers tapped against her jaw. 

“You waiting on something?” She perked up at the sound of his voice. Jacob moved to unlock her cage. “There, go wild. Just stay out of the way.” She stayed sitting as he went on with his morning. Jacob never really checked on her, just kept doing tedious looking tasks. She was tempted to crawl back to sleep, but the energy that he was emanating scared her. 

Finally, once the sun came up he went over to her. Hand on her head, he pulled her close. “More training honey. And even better, I’ve got you a playmate.” Her body tensed at his last statement. With her luck it’d most likely be a group of Judges. 

Jacob pulled out the leash and gave it a gentle tug to make her move forward. Their pace was once again slow and measured. He was suddenly at ease. Even going as far as to start up his whistling. It wasn’t Only You, he didn’t need her mind to be turning to mush now. 

He led her outside, barely anyone was out yet. They passed by people in cages. Some were awake and she saw the looks in their eyes. The pity given for the naked girl carted around on a leash. It was degrading. Exactly his intentions, make her lose her humanity by forcing her to feel less than human. 

Their walk ended when they came to a smaller building. On the other side she could hear pained whimpers. For a moment she strained on the leash before he sharply tugged her inside the darkened room. 

Inside was a dim light. The kind she’d imagine being in a garden shed or garage. She could make out the shape of a person. Sitting on a chair..no..scratch that, the person was restrained to the chair. Duct tape held down their wrists and legs. 

Instinctively she froze, not that it mattered because Jacob had dropped the leash and slammed the door shut. The man in the chair jerked like he’d been physically wounded. Sweat ran down his temple, but he had no ounce of fear on him. No doubt he didn’t have to deal with Jacob yet. 

She squirmed from where she sat. Deciding to lean against the wall with her legs up to her chest in order to preserve the small scraps of her modesty. Her heart pounded in rhythm to Jacob’s thudding footfalls. She rested her head sideways on her arms, which crossed over her drawn up legs. Jacob circled the man once before coming to stop in front of him. Their entire conversation was a hushed whisper. The only time she heard anything was when he glanced over at her to then have Jacob yank his hair and to, “not fucking look at her right now.” 

Jacob finally finished with whatever threats he whispered in the man’s ear, then turned around to get the leash again. She went on all fours to follow him where he stopped at the base of the chair. She hadn’t realized until now but the man’s pants were undone, pulled down to mid thigh level. His head was tipped away to avoid eye contact. The embarrassment he felt having something to do with the obvious bulge straining at his underwear. 

Jacob looked down at her, “I don’t think he gets it,” he jerked his head in the direction of his captive, “he’s getting a little too excited by all this. It’s happened before, but I’ve never had a better way to deal with it until this moment.” This time Jacob did come down to her level. In the most gentle of whispers he murmured, “be a good girl-my good girl-and teach him a lesson on humility.”


	6. Chapter 6

It felt wrong to watch Jacob remove the man’s pants as he bucked his hips up shamelessly. Looking to gain friction from Jacob’s arms, dying for some kind of relief. And Jacob was more than happy to oblige. 

Once he was out in the open, Jacob reached down to help her up. Presumably to place her in the man’s lap. She got ready to bolt, already feeling the adrenaline enter her bloodstream. But he was down next to her faster than she could process. Holding tightly onto her collar. “Are you willing to play nice right now?” He produced a white bliss flower to hold in front of her face. It didn’t take long for her vision to turn white and hazy. Her body felt like jelly when Jacob helped her move onto the man’s lap. She couldn’t hear the instructions that Jacob was giving, but she definitely felt the breathy chuckle the young man let out. 

The Bliss made her float in and out of reality. That didn’t mean she couldn’t feel the stretch between her legs, or the blossoming heat that pooled in her midsection. Jacob hands wandered over her body, not trusting to undo the man’s restraints and instead opted to help lift her up then down. 

She knocked her head back against Jacob’s chest. She felt the pounding of his heart. His dog tags dangled across her hair. The breaths she let out made Jacob tighten his hold on her. He dropped to mouth at her neck. Pressing in kisses and bruises. She whined when Jacob lowered his hand to spread her folds. Idly his fingers rubbed across her clit. He changed from a ragingly fast pace to slow, careful strokes that made groans of protest fall from her lips. 

She felt her orgams approach suddenly. Now she was the one who pressed her hips up into Jacob’s hand. He went to lift her completely off the stranger’s cock before dropping her roughly back down. The series of motions made her head snap forward as she hissed through her teeth, he continued stroking her clit through her orgasm way past the point of over sensitivity. She flinched when she felt the warmth of cum drip down her thighs. 

Jacob wasted no time in heaving her off the man’s lap and onto the cement floor. She slumped onto her stomach, the last tendrils of the bliss we’re beginning to loosen its hold on her. 

From her position on the floor she gathered the energy to lift her head and focus on Jacob. He was standing a few feet away, arms crossed behind his back. She couldn’t hear what he was saying through the bliss fog, but she didn’t miss the fear on the man’s face or how he struggled. 

Whatever. It wasn’t her problem. She was a tool. She served her purpose for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. More like a filler for in between scenes

With every small praise that came from Jacob, her mind and body belonged more to him. She was quick to learn after what Jacob told her was the adjusting period. Every time he snapped his fingers she would follow his command. When she went to his outstretched hand he offered soft touches, food and water. She pretended not to notice how he was beginning to manipulate her brain. She was a perfectly trained dog at this point. 

He had gone as far as to leave her cage door unlocked and open. The trust he demonstrated made her heart swell. Almost as if he cared now. 

She yearned for his attention. So when she was sitting by his feet and overheard his conversation on his radio on how he’d be leaving to investigate something further east of the mountains she had a mini panic attack. One that had her pushing closer to him once he ended the call. Her hands traveled across his pant leg, briefly squeezing at the skin. 

She took a chance when he moved to stand up. Roughly her hands tangled in his shirt to pull him back down. With the agility of only someone who’s been kept on their hands and knees for the past month, she hopped on his lap, straddling his thighs. He hid his surprise well. But she could still see his agitation. Her hands moved to feel his heart through the thin material of his shirt. 

Her nose pressed to his pulse. Followed by a gentle kiss. His hand reached up to pull her back and examine her face. He slipped his thumb across her lips and let her brush her tongue along his finger. “Maybe I’ll take you with me huh? It’ll be lonely up in that cabin.” The way she whined against his hand gave him his answer.


	8. Chapter 8

The cabin that was specifically built for Jacob was stunning. Nothing like John’s ranch, but still something to marvel at. It had one floor and a homey feel, which wasn’t something she was expecting. 

She was sitting by the door cross legged waiting for Jacob’s approval to move. Right now he was moving suitcases out of his car. He didn’t bring any of his men, he even drove here by himself. Something she could never imagine his brother’s or sister doing. 

One large box caught her eye. He paused before placing it next to her. She didn’t get permission to touch it yet, but when he stepped out she leaned over the edge. Inside held what she assumed was for her. An assortment of leashes, a metal bowl, a blanket and a dog bed. Under the bed she could make out distorted shapes. When her hand moved to check, she heard Jacob clicking his tongue. 

Her eyes flicked up to him. He stood with a calm smile. In his hand he held something that resembled a dog clicker. A tool used for training animals. She hadn’t seen it since her first day, but now that they were out in open wilderness he found it necessary. She still remembers the noise it made when he pressed the button. It had her writhing on the floor. She didn’t want that again. But when else would she find time to escape?

“Follow me.” In passing he brushed over her head. Jacob brought the box with him as he crossed to the other side of the room. Right next to the couch and across the room from the fire place is where he dropped the box. He moved quickly on emptying out everything she saw. Jacob looked at the things inside that she didn’t get the chance to see. Debating on whether to remove them or not. Without a word, he placed the box on the kitchen table. 

The next few minutes was spent making a small area that she was permitted to. Placing the blanket down first then the bed on top of it. He was even kind enough to fill the bowl up with water. 

Since the drive up here he wasn’t as quick to anger. The whole living around nature had him in a good mood. That should mean he’d keep her on a shorter leash. 

Immediately her face was pressed into the water, lapping it up and letting it run down her chin. It spilled over the side, but Jacob had moved on to unpack his things in the bedroom so he wasn’t there to chastise her. Her body was already starving. It made climbing into bed and dozing off much easier.  
———————  
The next time she woke it was dark. There was no sign of Jacob. She strained her hearing for any sound of the soldier. Did she dare get up? Maybe he was waiting for one wrong move just to use as an excuse to punish her. 

The sudden pain in her stomach made her choice for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ate. There was no way she could wait until morning and hope that he would feed her. She got the impression that he knew how long it took for someone to starve due to his story about Miller. He might not let her die, but he’d draw it out making it painful. Only feeding her at the last minute. It kept her weak and dependent. 

Her hunger pains won out in the end. It forced her to climb out of the uncomfortable position she fell asleep in. Across the floor she began to crawl. She paused, Jacob wasn’t around, and if she wanted to escape then she’d have to walk. The last time she was allowed to stand was weeks ago. Maybe a month. 

She crawled faster to the table. Carefully she gripped onto the edge, hauling herself up. She stood for several moments, the entire time feeling her legs shake. When she felt confident enough, she took her first step. Predictably, she crashed back to the ground. She lied in a twisted heap of her own limbs. 

Nothing. 

 

For several second she waited in tense silence for Jacob to come running towards the main room. Her head swiveled towards his bedroom and the cabin door. There were only so many places he could be. And if luck was on her side tonight, then he’d be sound asleep. 

She tried again to stand then walk. It was a slow process. Each step made the floorboards creak. But she didn’t stop. Her hands shot out to grab at whatever was closest to her in order to steady herself. 

When she finally made it to the door she was breathing hard. Pain was running up and down her legs. It wasn’t the best idea, but she wanted to run so badly. To have that taste of freedom that she’s been longing for. Ever since she’s been with Jacob there had been no ounce of control in her life. Everything she did was at the command of Jacob. He made her life a living hell. He probably thought she was coming around too. After all he did, after all the punishment, why would she cross him now?

All thoughts of the consequences she would face completely evaporated when she stepped out the doors. The breeze was colder than she expected. She was still naked, and being this high up in the mountains wasn’t helping. It didn’t matter. Because she was staring freedom right in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob came stumbling out of his bedroom. His chest was heaving, heart working double time due to the night terror he just woke up from. At his compound, the closest thing he could call home, it’d be different. The familiar scenery would calm him down. But out here, the wilderness surrounding him wasn’t comforting in the slightest. It was the purest form of nature, and nature didn’t cater to your needs. 

He went about fixing himself a glass a water, not being quiet in the slightest. In fact, while his back was turned, chugging his drink, he had hoped it would be enough to wake the deputy up. Having human interaction usually helped. Not that he had those luxuries anymore. 

With a loud clinking noise, he tossed the empty cup in the sink. He’d take the deputy and himself and just sit outside, have the breeze cool him off and wash away the thoughts he was having. Maybe even spend time assembling a game plan, actually focus on why he came out here. 

He turned to lean on the counter. Arms folded. His gaze swept over the cabin. The door was slightly ajar. It made him twitch. Normally an open door, possible an intruder, would be no problem for a man like Jacob. But after waking up in the state he was in, he felt more scared than usual. 

Cautiously, he pushed the door open completely and looked at the area he could see in the dim light that the rising sun provided.

Without leaving his position he turned his head to look at the dog bed. 

It was empty. The corner of the blanket scrunched up, like someone had walked over it and pushed it back with their foot. His gut clenched. Here he thought they were finally making something work. The days before they left she was compliant. She even began to lower her gaze whenever he looked her way. Some form of submission. He didn’t have to use his altered dog clicker or his song. She remained calm so there was no need for it. During the first few weeks he was weary. Thought she might run off given the chance. And she had, when they went outside she tried to get through the fence. He doled out the correct form of punishment and the next day she became submissive. He should’ve known better. She needed more than he was giving her. 

It dawned on him. The restlessness of an eager animal. Any living creature needs space to play, or at least be outside. He confined her life to the walls of his office. Taking her out once a few days earlier to help with the punishment of that one man. Not like it did anything, the man failed the trials two days later.

Jacob ground his teeth together in annoyance. Now realizing his mistake, he couldn’t exactly place all the blame on her. 

This would set everything back majorly. The only reason he was out here was because there was sightings of Eli. Jacob’s men had said the Whitetails had set up bases along the mountains. He couldn’t let them find her before he did. They’d twist his pet’s mind. She was a broken thing, he thought this time away would be perfect to build her back up. All his work could be intercepted by the Whitetails if they decided to take her in.


	10. Chapter 10

She found a small stream of water almost immediately. As she ran she kept the water to her left, hoping that it would break into something larger. If she found a waterfall or an ocean than there had to be people around. Some sort of town nearby. 

The tiny stream she was following was bursting with life. From where she was walking she saw small fish jumping around. That was another reason why she stayed so close. Jacob hadn’t fed her yet and she was going to get hungry quick. Especially if she encountered any Judges that she’d have to run from. The fish provided food. Sure, there were probably berries she could scrounge around for. But she didn’t trust herself not to eat something that would kill her. 

Rook wasn’t panicking at first. It was dark out for now. She was hoping that Jacob was asleep, that he hadn’t awoken from any bloodied memories from his time in the war. She couldn’t remember a consistent week where he had a full night's rest. That fact was unnerving. Just because it was dark and everyone else was sleeping, didn’t mean Jacob was. He could be coming after her already. That thought had her on edge. Head swiveling around, tripping on twigs. 

When the sun began to rise was when she began to panic. It was just starting to peer up over the horizon. Shining slivers of light onto her through the thick layer of trees above. She felt exposed in the daylight. The paleness of her skin wasn’t helping her stay hidden. She’d get caught if she stayed the way she was. 

An idea was quick to race to her mind when she had to follow the river down a muddy embankment. Under normal circumstances she’d look for another way down to avoid getting dirty. In this case the mud could work to her advantage.

Taking one last deep breath to calm herself, she threw herself down the slope. She went down rolling on her side, even with the fast pace she tried her hardest to cover her body in mud. It made her feel colder than before. The problem of hypothermia became an acute realization when she felt herself shiver. But with the light peering down at her that thought shouldn’t be her first priority. 

Once at the bottom, she broke into a sprint. She ran, ignoring the pain in her bare feet. The rocks she crossed over was cutting into her flesh, making trails of blood behind her. The muscles in her back and shoulders protested with each stride. Low hanging branches made small criss cross hatches on her skin. 

She kept running, even when it began to rain. Even when it got dark and cold. Even when she lost the water that she spent so much time following. The fatigue was starting to set in, the adrenaline wearing off. She didn’t have the energy to backtrack to find the stream. So she continued forward. Hands pushed out, grasping out in front of her so she didn’t bump into anything. Eventually her knees buckled. She fell heavily to the floor. Letting more mud cover her skin, she rolled onto her back to look up at the sky. Rain pelted down on her through cracks in the trees. She opened her mouth in a futile attempt to hydrate herself, maybe give her more energy to get back up. Put more distance between her and Jacob. 

Soon she found her eyes drifting shut, shivers ran throughout her body. Her stomach tensed painfully with hunger. She wasn’t strong enough to keep going. Suddenly she felt a blinding rage that had her release a scream. Jacob made her weak. She had gotten so dependent on the man that she couldn’t stand to survive in the woods alone. She cursed Jacob, wasting time on anger. 

Rook rolled her body to lay on her stomach, to at least protect the more important parts she had. She didn’t want to die, the fear was overwhelming. She swore that she’d readily believe in a God if someone found her, or at least if she was granted stamina to keep her moving.


	11. Chapter 11

She had to keep walking. Even with the rain beating down harder on the earth. Rook knew Jacob could be coming for her. With unsteady hands she pushed herself away from the ground where she lay. She stumbled slightly when she got her feet under her, head turning to pick a direction. Every way looked the same. Trees and fallen logs. She got turned around when she collapsed in the mud. 

She chose a random direction. Her neck craned down as she walked. Uncaring of where she was going or what she could bump into. She focused on her feet. Left, right, left, right. Eventually she closed her eye and just listened to the ambient noises around her. The rustle of leaves brought on by the wind, the twittering of birds. It was calming. She didn’t mind it being the last thing she heard before she died. 

When her foot caught on a root and tossed her unmercilessly to the ground she almost gave up. But what would Jacob say? That shouldn’t have been the reason why she picked herself back up and walked ahead. Yet it was. She was wound too tightly around his damn fingers. 

Her head lifted numbly, a sort of resigned sadness cloaking over her. With morning fast approaching she felt a tightness in her chest. The haphazard routine that her and Jacob were beginning to create was ingrained in her mind. She needed that. Christ she needed him. Everyone in her life either died or abandoned her. All except him. He took each part of her. She knew he was planning on making her stronger, changing her. But what was the harm in that when he took care of her so well?

She felt tears intermingle with the rain that was still falling. Through the blur of water she saw the bright light of a cabin. His cabin. She stopped moving. Staring at what she could only describe as a miracle. Her lips tipped upward, a sign from God maybe. Joseph would like that thought. 

Stumbling along faster, she climbed the steep terrain. She hesitated when she saw the shadow of someone moving around along with the music of a radio. From so far away she could still make out Jacob’s shape. She saw his hand reach up to run through his hair before he disappeared from sight. 

The fear that pulsated through her veins was overpowered by the urge to run to Jacob’s arms. To sit on his lap and kiss him. To feel the affection he’d reward her with as long as she was a good girl. 

Her hands reached up to fiddle with the collar around her neck which was dirty from being outside. She fleetingly thought he’d be mad about that, but figured she had bigger things to be concerned about. Like the fact that she left. She picked herself up and walked out of his life. And now she was crawling back with her tail tucked between her legs. 

The deputy crept closer, crouching low as she made her way to the front of the building. With shaking fingers she reached out to the handle and slowly opened the door. She didn’t immediately walk in, only poking her head through the door. 

The radio was still going softly. We Will Rise Again floated through the cabin. The remnants of the fire showed dazzling embers. Jacob wasn’t in the main room. That gave her enough confidence to walk in fully, letting the door slam shut behind her. 

There was a few moments of tense silence after the loud noise she made. Jacob rushed out of his bedroom, pausing at the doorway. His mussed up hair and the bags under his eyes were the only sign that he was having a rough time from her leaving. Other than that his body language was completely relaxed. He took slow steps towards her with his arms hanging limply by his side. 

The tears she managed to stop started spilling down her cheeks again. “Jacob.” She winced at the sound of her voice, too rough from disuse. Scratching painfully from lack of water. “Need you.” The smile she got was the classic sardonic one she remembered so well. 

“I’m right here, Pup” he raised his hand to gesture for her to come closer. “Come on, come to your Master.” He stayed where he was as she shakily ran to him, tossing her arms around his neck. He kept still as she inhaled his scent, nose pressing at his pulse. She peppered his exposed skin with small kisses, leading up to his jaw. “You forget how pups show their affection already?” 

Her kisses changed to soft licks running across his skin. She tasted the mixture of sweat and dirt he carried. Followed by the earthy texture of grit that coated her tongue. 

“Good girl.” She keened at the praise, squeaking when he picked her up. 

“I understand why you left, can’t blame you fully. Especially when you came back. You know your place is with me now huh?” He dropped her on the bathroom floor and ruffled her hair. “Yea, that life out there isn’t fit for you, not when you’re so dependent on me.” He moved to turn on the shower. “I’ll let you get clean, I’ll feed you and give you something to drink.” Jacob knelt down to her level and grabbed her chin. “But there will be consequences and privileges removed. How else will you learn if you don’t get punished?”


	12. Chapter 12

She sat in the middle of the porcelain tub. The water went up to her hips, Jacob was on his knees holding a rag in his hand. His touch was gentle as he worked soap onto her skin to get the dirt out. He moved carefully around her neck, paying extra attention to wash off her dirtied collar until the emblems connected were shiny. 

Occasionally he would run his hand through her soaking wet hair in a way of comfort whenever she trembled. She was scared still. Jacob might’ve been a provider for her, hell, he basically owned her. But he said there would be punishment. She went through her mind to remember what happened last time she was disobedient and tried to escape through a hole in the fence. 

She recalled when he held a whip to her skin then her breaking down shortly after once the pain became too much. He held her while she cried that night. He might not have that level of sympathy now. Even with his calm face and soothing words.

The water was shut off and she was pulled out. No towel to shield the cold air that hit her dripping body. Soon the deputy was racked with shivers as he led her to the main room. Light was shining from between the thin curtains on the windows, the fire was lit. Jacob pushed her down in front of the fire to retrieve a chair. He collapsed roughly, making the chair grind against the wooden floor as it moved back. 

He didn’t speak as he lifted her across his lap. She clung to his jeans desperately, awaiting pain. He started off stroking the bare flesh of her ass. Once again reverting to gentle touches. “The last time I disciplined you, you snapped. Remember that?” He sighed, shifting. “I’m not sure if you’re ready for that again. After all, I need you to be stronger. Spanking you now, letting you fall further off the edge, that wouldn’t help anyone.” 

She pressed her face closer to his pants, a whine tore past her lips. “Calm down. There are other ways to make you learn. To put you in your place. Actually got this idea from my brother, John. Something new he’s trying to get confessions from people. He sent me a little care package, all the materials needed.”

Jacob patted her ass lightly. “Up.” She scrambled too fast to stand, causing her to trip over her feet and tumble backwards. She watched him grab the box that carried her dog bed before he unpacked. When they first got here she had tried to look inside to see what he was hiding. 

He didn’t meet her gaze when he dropped the box next to the chair. “People do this to livestock to identify them. They’ve all got a number. Right on their hip, near their hind legs. It hurts, it burns the animal. People need to hold them down so they don’t get kicked and so the numbers aren’t distorted. I’ll have to restrain you honey, make sure you don’t squirm and ruin this.” He held up a brown rod that had the Eden’s Gate symbol at the end of it.

He was going to brand her. Mark her body permanently. Sear her loyalty to The Father and the project into her skin. 

The thumping beat of her heart sounded too loud in her ears. She was tired from the previous adrenaline rush that she was coming down from. “Be strong. Take what’s coming your way, don’t run and hide from this. Don’t act like a child or I'll end up treating you like one.” He patted the space in front of him, near the fire. She crawled over to him, eyes not meeting his. 

When she got close enough he placed his hand on her neck and squeezed. It made her stop in her tracks. Jacob pulled her to sit between his thighs, legs outstretched in front of her. “Keep your hands at your side.” The anticipation had her squirming. Legs twitching. 

She turned her head up to look at Jacob. He had a coil of rope in his grasp. “Hold still.” The rope bit into her sensitive skin as he wrapped it around her torso. It trapped her arms down, the only thing she could move was her fingers. Next, he slowly moved from behind her to go to her legs. She let herself lay down on the floor, turning her head to distract herself from the fire. He repeated the process of wrapping her up until she could no longer move her legs. If she wanted to get away then she’d have to flop around like a fish out of water. 

The metal was placed in the fire to heat up and make a mark on her skin. He kept it there until it was red, glowing hot. He stood over her, his heavy boot in the center between her rib cage. It made her immobile. “Keep still, make this easy for both of us.”

A warning would’ve been appreciated. He had no regard for pressing it on her stomach, to the right of her navel. It hurt more than she thought it would. Her nerves were on fire, being singed away to reveal broken skin. The screams she let out were inhuman, brought on by something animalistic inside of her. Her whole body felt hot. Creeping up and running in her bloodstream. The burning flesh made a god awful smell thicken the air. It had her whining to know the damage he was inflicting on her. Black spots colored her vision when the pain became too much. 

Jacob pulled away, tossing the rod into the sink and turning on cold water which made the metal hiss. She was unconscious when Jacob knelt down next to her. That didn’t surprise him at all. Too much pain would do that to someone, their mind would shut off to save themselves from further trauma. 

The starred symbol of Eden’s Gate came out perfectly. Good thing his efforts weren’t wasted. He hummed low in his throat, not sure if her subconscious could pick up on the tune he would use to calm her down. He hoped it would bring some sort of peace while he tended to the aftermath of her burns.


	13. Chapter 13

The deputy had to give credit where credit was due. Jacob was smart with his punishment. He marked her up with a fiery touch that made it impossible to find a moment of relief. Moving wasn’t an option, neither were baths, sleeping was hard to come by too. Her only rest came from when she passed out from exhaustion. Jacob did the bare minimum for her burns. Just enough to make sure it wouldn’t become infected, so her skin wouldn’t blacken and die. 

Each shift of her body had her curling in on herself. Jacob showed little sympathy. Strictly commanding her to ‘come’ wherever he went. 

He kept her by his side all the time. She now slept in his room at the foot of his bed. Whenever he got up in the middle of the night she was expected to follow. Not like it was hard to wake up when the man above you was crying out from his night terrors. It became routine to clamber out of bed on all fours to wait in the doorway for him to get a glass of water. 

Whenever he went to take a shower she was supposed to sit in view of him. She usually laid down on her back with her eyes closed tight. This routine of following him made her more obedient than ever. He’d hold out his hand and be glad to see her nuzzle into his touch. So she thought nothing of it when he directed her to go into the bathroom in the morning. It was routine. 

This time around he patted the space of the tub that he wasn’t occupying. She crawled in, knowing he was about to turn on the shower head. The first spray of water had her crying out. Out of some form of pity he hadn’t let her shower, afraid of the extra pain he’d cause her. Now though, she was squirming, trying her hardest not to jump out of the water. She gazed up through dripping lashes. Jacob moved down to get on his knees, cupping her cheek. His thumb drew patterns on her skin. “Stay pup.” She longed for each kind touch he provided her with. So different from the pain she was used to at the hands of other from her past. 

He rose, apparently satisfied. She braced her hands on the edge of the bath. “Hey,” She looked up at Jacob, who stood with his hands tangled in his hair, “Focus.” Her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her arm. It was just enough to make small indents in her skin. 

Suddenly the cold water was gone. She let herself whimper as Jacob picked her up and walked to his room to change. He kept his eyes on her while she squirmed. Longing to dry, hating how the water felt on her burnt skin, but at the same time the sheets agitated her brand. Nothing helped. She let herself sob, not wanting to risk looking at Jacob. She’d be able to see his thoughts of her. His thoughts of how weak she was being. 

Another sharp cry was let out as she flailed. The deputy scrambled to get on her hands and knees, arching her back up. It hurt too much, she just wanted to pass out. To let the pain wash away. 

Jacob strolled over to where she was writhing. With both hands he lifted up her head, dragging her on her knees towards where he stood at the edge of the bed. He tipped her head so her chin rested in the middle of his chest. “Are you done?” Her eyes twinkled with tears but she didn’t move. 

He rolled her head around, examining her. “Yea,” he spoke softer, “you’re done.” Jacob leaned in to kiss her head. 

He picked her up, wincing when he heard her cry out. “I came up here for a reason honey. My men reported sights on Eli. Yesterday I got an update on where he set up camp. I'm sure it’s no secret that I need that man dead. It’d make the Militia crumble.” He placed her down on the counter. Not caring that her naked flesh was where he prepared their food. “I can’t afford to lose this fight. I need to use the element of surprise, to get the jump on him. Something that he wouldn’t expect.” He began placing out items next to her. “You’re my secret weapon.”

Jacob trapped her in by placing his arms on each side of his body, palms flat on the counter. “We need to train before I let you out there. You’ll be good for me. You’ll serve your purpose for now and at the end of the day you’ll come crawling back to me like a loyal dog. The cycle will repeat itself. Until you can barely manage a thought that is against the project. Until you’re 100% dependent on me. That’s the kind of dog I need.” He raised one of his fists in front of her face and couldn’t hold back the smile when she immediately leaned in to lick across his knuckles. Pouring out all her affection for the soldier. 

—————

It was too easy to train her. Her mind had already submitted to him. The tune of Only You kicked in and she went haywire. Practicing on the captives who failed the tests and he was supposed to kill anyway. 

By the end of three days she was a perfect weapon. Eli wouldn’t know what hit him.

————

The deputy kept her strides measured and calm. Like for the past two months she hadn’t disappeared off the face of the earth. The clothes she wore were dirty and torn, giving the appearance that she’d been through hell in Jacob’s compound. Her collar was covered up by the oversized jacket she wore. It needed to look like he abused her mind, not turned her into his dog. 

The camp was set up exactly where Jacob’s men told her it would be. It was quite impressive considering the lack of resources they had so far from the Wolf Den. 

She made her way to the side of the camp, eyes drinking in the sight of familiar faces. Eli stood out immediately. Jacob’s voice rang out in her head. The steps she needed to do. If she did them correctly, then she would be rewarded greatly for such an achievement. 

——-

Getting Eli away from Whitetail Militia was simple. He was concerned and had all the faith in the world that Jacob hadn’t found a way into her mind. If only he knew that it extended far past that. 

She talked about the conditions he kept her in, weaving in lies with the truth. Enough to stall time and wait for Jacob to give his command. Not like she had much of a choice. As soon as that song rang out, she’d change. 

The tune was so low, playing from an earpiece that was hidden by her long hair. It drilled into her skull and made her pounce forward. She tackled the man, driving him back into the rocky terrain. He never stood a chance when she dove for his throat. Sinking her teeth in and feeling the skin break, muscles and tendons pop until the warmth of blood dripped around her chin and flew down her throat. It was a comforting feeling that had been done so many times while training. Second nature to shake her head like a dog when she ripped into his flesh. Nosing at his pulse to see if any life remained. 

The sweet song came to an end, making her weary, too tired to fight Jacob as he whistled happily with her in his grasp.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride up to his compound was spent with the deputy curled up regaining her senses in the passenger seat. She sat slumped over, head bouncing against the window. The view outside passed in a blur of greens. The occasional wolf howl made her cringe. 

She tossed over to watch Jacob. Her memory was too clear. On her tongue was still the taste of iron. Eli’s blood was dried on her chin and cheeks. She couldn’t see for sure, but there was probably blood coating her teeth. Each swallow made a new rush of that sharp taste run over her mouth, she couldn’t stop remembering it. How he shook apart beneath her. Briefly she saw the surprise in his eyes before diving back in for more, to finish the job. 

The deputy didn’t register the stop of the car or the slamming of his door when he got out. He opted to carry her, arms cradling her like she was a broken thing. Jacob was an observant man, he dealt in psychological warfare, he knew when someone was close to breaking. When he could push without sending someone off an edge that he couldn’t pull them back from. And now he was only afraid of losing the soldier he was creating. All that hard work gone because she had reacted differently than he anticipated. He didn’t think she was that close to Eli, that it would be such a big deal. 

It was dark out, the huge flood lights surrounding the area made her flinch, she pushed her head into the crook of his neck for protection. Jacob offered soothing words the entire way to his office. He placed her body onto a small cot. His hand lingered in her hair when she reached up to keep her arms wrapped around his neck to prevent him from leaving. “All our things will get here tomorrow, maybe later tonight. Stay here for now, don’t think I’ll have to worry about you running away.” Her muddled brain wasn’t too sure if that was a threat laced in good intentions.

She couldn’t sleep right. So she opted to watch Jacob. He didn’t seem tired in the least. He moved on to doing paperwork, changing into something more comfortable for the night and stepping out to make a call, all hushed voices so she couldn’t make out a single word.

When he came back in he was holding onto a bowl and a canteen. She snapped her eyes closed when he came closer to her. Afraid like some child who was about to get reprimanded for staying up too late on a school night. 

“Hungry?” There was the gentle whoosh of air as he got on his knees by the bed. His hand moved up to her hair again, scratching lightly. “No,” the clink of the bowl touching the ground. “Thirsty then?” He sloshed the canteen to indicate what was waiting for her. It was tempting. She didn’t want the taste of her friend’s blood down her throat with each swallow. By now she hoped it would let up. With no such luck, she finally cracked open a single eye, the one that wasn’t pressed into the bare mattress. 

“Ah, there we go. You’re not so dead then.” She stared right in his cold blue eyes, noting how they were softening slightly while looking at her. It wasn’t the submissive kind of gaze he’d be use to. Or the fear of her putting her head down when confronted with him. This was different. She didn’t look all the way there. It wasn’t the effects of the song either. That was completely out of her system. 

Jacob lifted the canteen to her lips, she didn’t move her head off the mattress. Letting the water lap over her tongue and run out of the corner of her mouth. 

“I've got one more job for you honey. Not as messy, not as personal. You’ll get it done tomorrow won’t you?” She didn’t have a choice. He was giving her food, water and affection. Gearing her up for another fight. He was being nice now, and she didn’t want anything to be taken away if she said no. She resigned to this and just nodded.

When he pressed food to her lips she took it. Another thing to take away the blood. The evidence of Eli’s death. 

“Good girl. In about five hours we’ll have to go outside to prepare. Be ready.” He got up, washing dishes and stepping out once more to make another call. The gentle hum of his voice lulled her mind in a safer place. When the door snapped shut and Jacob walked by she reached out to hold his arm tight. He let her pull him down to her level. 

Her hands skimmed the side of his face. She brushed the curl of his hair, then over each brow and then the slope of his nose. She saw the way he held his breath when she traced his lips, brushing a thumb across it. The deputy leaned in to push a kiss on his scarred cheek. She pulled away to turn around. 

Jacob stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He lifted her from the cot, cradling her again. He made his way over to his office chair. It was just like that first day. He placed her on his lap, where she curled her legs in. Hands clutching his grey shirt, nose pushed against his side. She didn’t fall asleep. No matter how comforting the warmth he provided was. 

Five hours he spent sitting in his chair, more for her benefit. She needed something to ground her. To show she was important to this whole operation. And she wouldn’t understand that if he left her freezing on the small bed in the room. 

He ran his fingers through her hair. Running over the curve in her body, squeezing her thigh softly.   
He tapped her ass lightly. “Time to go, pup.”


	15. Chapter 15

He carried her the entire way. It must of been in the middle of the night when they came back, because when he took her outside again it was still dark. The huge lights were still on. Once again she sought refuge in his neck. Breathing in his scent to soothe her. With a full stomach and no longer dying with each swallow, she could relax. He even had the kindness to let her keep the clothes on that he had given her for Eli’s mission. 

Another show of power no doubt. An example of how he could make her life better as long as she did what he asked of her. 

They reached a small enclosure that was dug into the ground, fences lined the perimeter and as an extra precaution there was barbed wire topping it off. Jacob placed her down to let her look inside. She kept her arms wrapped around him, whining when he spoke again. “There’s your next mission pup. You’ve gotten so strong, do this last thing for me and you’ll get that reward I mentioned.” He nudged her towards an opening where one of his men were waiting to take her down. “Once you’re down there they’ll give you what you need. I’ll be watching. Don’t disappoint me now, not when we’re so far into this.” 

Her limbs felt heavy when they brought her down. The two captives they had were being held up by Peggies, who twisted their arms behind their backs. Neither moved, the look in their eyes said it all. It told a story of how broken Jacob made them. She was sure she reflected the same look. And with the blade they were placing in her hand she understood quickly. So what was stopping Jacob from doing the same thing to her? He’d see the dead eyed stare she had and he’d make someone kill her. 

She listened raptly for the directions they gave her. And old ritual called seppuku, done with a hari kari blade. A type of suicide dome when someone dishonored their family. It started with lodging the knife into the upper left part of your chest then going down your torso in a Z formation, ending at the right hip. Though since the person was doing it to themselves they usually never made it very far before collapsing. 

Some small part of her humanity that she still held onto was being ripped to shreds along with the human flesh she was tearing into. Their screams fell on deaf ears as she cut through layers of skin. Just tune it out. 

Her hand let the blade drop when she was done with both people, she let herself be half carried to where Jacob was waiting. When the Peggies stepped back she crashed to the floor. Her chest was heaving with the urge to cry. 

“Get up.” A low growl tore its way through her throat. Looking up through the curtain of her hair she saw the calculated stare he was giving her, the same kind he’d give a fucking animal, a Judge. That’s how he saw her. Not as a fellow human, but as a toy suiting his purpose. If he wanted an animal, she’d be more than happy to oblige. She scanned the crowd, no one was paying attention to her anyway. It’d be easy to grab one of the Peggies. 

Jacob took a step forward, almost crushing her fingers beneath his boots. “Stand pup, don’t make me punish you. Not when you’ve been such a good girl for me.” The praise wrapped up in the threat still managed soothed her mind, it made a low keen rise up. The deputy stood on shaking feet, leaning into his touch when he ran his hand through her hair. But her eyes were elsewhere, seeing if anyone would get close enough for her to jump on. 

He turned on his heel to walk back inside. Trusting that his loyal dog would follow. She did..for about three steps. How could she let go of such an opportunity when a Peggie was crossing right in front of her? She took her chance, doing the same as she had been forced to do with Eli. This wasn’t training, there was no red haze clouding her vision and forcing her hand. This time it was all her. And she was damn glad to hear Jacob’s shocked noise and feel him haul her off the man. He pulled her over his shoulder, not being mindful about the healing burn he gave her. It didn’t matter. She tuned him out. Was barely listening to whatever he was telling her on the way back to his office. 

He threw her down on the cot. She stretched out her sore muscles, laughing lightly. This would be it, he’d take out his gun or knife and end it. All throughout her life people have been using her, burning her. Now it would be over. And she had no problems with that fact. So it was through heavy lidded eyes that she watched Jacob, she bared her throat to him a smile still on her face. 

The floor creaked under his weight before the bed dipped. There was the soft feel of his hand brushing her cheek. “What happened?” She snarled like an actual dog, tears at the corners of her eyes. His shoulders slumped down for a second, searching her expression. “It was too much wasn’t it?” His thumb drew patterns along her skin. He shifted to draw her close to his body. Her back against his chest. She hung her head on his shoulder, a sob reaching her throat. 

Jacob had a feather light touch when tending to her. “You were the best soldier I’ve seen in a long time. But I think you’ve outlived that purpose. That’s my fault, I can admit that. You’re not cut out for it in the long run, you’re not the type of person to be able to sustain the mental trauma that comes from it. Don’t worry. I’ll use you somewhere else. The weak have their purpose.”


	16. Chapter 16

She woke earlier than the soldier, body pressing closer to the heat his body offered, glad to take it when the Montana mountain air was so cold. A huff left her chest, she felt like crying, or screaming. She fidgeted, bringing her hands up to run a thumb across the accessories dangling around his neck. Dog tags, a rabbit’s foot and a dog whistle. 

“Having fun?” She leaned back to watch him. He looked sleepy, a half smile of his lips. “I think we’re gonna train some more today. A different kind of training so don’t look so scared. I want to dedicate this day to my loyal pup.” His words didn’t soothe her completely, but his relaxed manner did have her leaning into him. Jacob kept his hands tangled in her hair, trailing down her back then stroking her ass like she was some kind of prized possession. An hour later he stood with her in his arms.

They walked into what she assumed was where Jacob slept. It was larger than his office. A wide open space that was mostly empty save for his bed a tiny table and a filing cabinet. Most of the days he was with her or out with his men, he didn’t need anything glamorous. 

Jacob placed her down on the floor, ruffling her hair and commanding her to stay. He crossed the room to shift through the large filing cabinet. He held an assortment of things in his grasp, tossing all but one on the table. He crouched down next to her, one hand braced on her shoulder, rubbing slightly to keep her calm. 

He had a dark blue leash in his hand and clipped it around her collar. He walked her around, praises falling off his lips. She arched into his touch when he bent down to scratch down her spine. “See? No more fighting, you can still be a good girl without being a soldier. You’ve got your uses.” 

Jacob patted the bed, indicating for her to get on. She placed her head in his lap, snuggling against his open palm. “Joseph’s worried about you. Keeps asking how you’ve been, if you’ve changed. He’ll probably want to talk to you soon.” He scratched over her head when she frowned. Moving down he pet over her back and down to her ass. 

The sigh he let out was full of stress. He kept his eyes on her, each small movement she made. She rose on her elbows, nose pressed against his clothed crotch. Her hot breath ghosted over him, causing him to squirm. “Needy.” The observation had her shudder, pausing to see if he’d stop her. When his hands remained on the sheets, she pressed a soft kiss on his growing bulge. She reached up to unzip his jeans and was met with a sharp smack on her rear. “Use your teeth pup.” Hesitating for a second she grabbed his zipper in her mouth and yanked down. Her teeth worked at his jeans, trying to pull them off. 

When she emitted a soft growl he only laughed, shucking off his jeans for her. He laid back to watch her work. Still foregoing the use of her hands she began to lick at him through his underwear. She suckled on the tip, where she could see a bead of precum. It had been so long since he told her to do anything to him. This was only apart of her training, her transition from soldier to full time pet.

She had a much easier time pulling at his underwear to release his cock. It jumped out enthusiastically, hitting her on the cheek. 

Her teeth grazed over the tip. She did that one too many time according to the sharp tug he gave on the leash. “No teasing. C’mon.” He forced her head down his girth. Not giving her a moment to adjust to the intrusion in her throat. It blocked her airway, making her vision blur and triggering her gag reflex. Jacob pulled out of her mouth. A thin trail of drool dripped down her chin. “I wanna fuck you pup. This is that treat I’ve been talking about. It’s the least you deserve for being so good for me. For passing those tests. Now, get on your hands and knees.” 

She didn’t need to be told twice, letting her ass push outwards to show him. His hands trailed down her spine, going to run down her slit. “The walls are thin pup, I’d stay quiet if I were you.” 

That was easier said than done when he was so talented with his fingers. He had her mewling, clawing at the sheets. And he hadn’t even put his cock in her yet. Opting to tease her instead. Two fingers prodding around until she cried out, making her muffle her scream in the mattress. 

Eventually he pulled out, leaving her hips twitching. Jacob slapped her ass lightly saying something about patience. 

The tip of his cock prodded gently at her entrance, pausing when he felt her tense. His hand came around to squeeze her neck, toying with her collar. “Shush pup, relax for me.” His soft cooing words had her do exactly what he asked. That’s when he thrust himself into her. “Fuck, god you’re tight.” His hands held onto her hips in a painful grasp. Jacob leaned forward, draping himself over her back. 

When she whined he finally started moving, short thrusts, barely pulling out of her. She bucked back into him, whimpering, wanting more. “You’re a needy little thing huh? If I knew how much you wanted this I would’ve done it sooner.” 

Finally he picked up the pace, pulling out further before slamming into her roughly. The first few times had her yelping. She heard his breathless laughter as he drove into her harder. His hands wandered around, squeezing her ass, spanking her whenever she got too loud. Jacob alternated between playing with her breasts and brushing deft fingers across her clit. 

He had her shaking soon, the most lewd noises spilling out of her. On a loud groan he slapped a hand over her mouth. Chastising her with another rough hit across her cheek, which was probably red by now from his treatment. 

She continued to make small noises behind his calloused hand. He rutted against her, thrusts getting more sporadic. She came without warning. A full scream torn from her throat by how unexpected it was. Her cunt tightened almost painfully around Jacob’s cock, making him spill into her. 

Her body went limp, she pushed her head down into the mattress. Jacob pulled out, pressing his cum back inside her as it leaked out. He moved her so she was lying on her stomach so he could get a better view of her. 

He rose from the bed to watch her sleeping form. As much as he enjoyed the sight of his pet properly fucked and recovering in his bed, he had work to do. Before leaving he attached her leash to the bedpost in a tight knot, something that was strangely useful in the army. The lights were flicked off and he hoped she wouldn’t do anything rash once she woke up.


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob walked around his compound, nervous energy flitting through his veins. Just as he stepped out of his room, Faith had called him. He didn’t hate the girl, but there was no use getting attached to someone who could be gone tomorrow. She told him that he was needed in the Henbane. Though the resistance was slowly dwindling due to the deputy’s absence, a group in Faith’s region had sparked one last outcry. They were causing too much trouble and her angels couldn’t do shit. 

Like Jacob had been doing his entire life he was expected to clean up the younger ones mess. He’d bring his Judges and a couple of his men. None of the chosen were going, they were too important to lose to this job. 

He barked out commands as he walked by the people he wanted to bring along. Telling them to be ready by the afternoon and to load up the trucks. An angry scowl was on his face. His siblings knew that he had the deputy, they just didn’t know what kind of conditions he kept her in. Faith wouldn’t expect him to leave the girl who almost destroyed the project at his compound. Jacob couldn’t let her fight, she was a dangerous weapon and had the capability to, Faith probably caught wind of that. He was a strong man with his own goddamn voice and would push back if she questioned who he sent out on the battlefield. 

The other problem was the bliss. The deputy hadn’t made it to faiths region, the only bliss she experienced was from the bliss bullets John used and the times Jacob used bliss arrows. That didn’t compare at all to how much bliss Faith used to bring you into a whole different reality. To make you see things that weren’t there, not at all like the doses that she was used to. Just enough to make her pass out. 

He’d keep her by his side and definitly didn’t care about keeping her on a leash the entire time. If he didn’t think she’d get leered at while walking naked then he wouldn’t bother giving her clothes either. The men he had knew not to look, they understood what was his. But judging by how everyone gazed at Faith in her lacy dress made Jacob feel a pang of nervousness for the deputy. The last thing he wanted was for her to get attacked. 

With the sun beating directly over head he leaned back over small overhang. He didn’t relax often. Initially he wanted the deputy to be a sort of stress relief, then he had Joseph on his case, telling him how useful she could be. Now that she had broken down he could gladly do what he wanted. Jacob was fully aware that the mental snap wasn’t that severe, that if he needed to it wouldn’t harm her too bad to make her fight again. Joseph didn’t need to know that though. 

Getting away, being on the road for a couple days might do his men some good. Things had been quiet in the mountains. The Whitetails militia haven’t caused any trouble. This was only training. 

—————

The afternoon came quickly as he worked with his men. Hefting around boxes and explaining what their jobs all were once they got down there. They loaded up into their cars, using three of them, practically a caravan. That sister of his better be grateful. 

Before leaving he went up to his room. He walked faster, they were wasting daylight after all. He shook his head, it wasn’t exactly guilt he was feeling towards the deputy captivity, more like wonder on why she hadn’t gone fucking crazy and attacking him out of rage. 

When he opened the door she was awake, he scanned over her and ah—there it was,  
that anger he hasn’t seen in so long. The one thing that made his baby brother John adore the deputy. She was twisted in the leash, it was wrapped tighter around her neck, like she was trying to get away. 

Jacob didn’t have time to chastise her, he had thirty minutes until they should be leaving and he didn’t mind getting a head start. He intended to be out of the room in five minutes. He unclipped her leash, curling it around his fingers. He dropped supplies for her into a large box. Getting blankets in lue of her dog bed. He taped up the box and didn’t bother labeling it, his men wouldn’t open it without his permission anyway. 

He turned, gripping onto clothes he had gotten for her. She laid with her back to him, sprawled on the bed. “C’mon pup. Up and at em, gotta get dressed.”

“Make me Seed.

He froze, mouth going slack. Since when did she have the balls to talk back to him? “Excuse me? Wanna say that again sweetheart?” He watched her muscles stiffen and shift. She exuded anxiety. Slowly she turned to face him, still lying on her side. There was a flicker of fear. They had been on the same page for about a day now, he had shown kindness for once and she thought that she earned his mercy forever. His pet needed to learn. She needed to understand that good things only come if you behave, that you can’t switch and expect forgiveness. How else would she learn?

He tossed the clothes on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw the fear he wanted in all the people on his compound. Her gaze lacked the respect he usually saw in people, but he knew it’d take years to get that. And It would be endearing from his pet if he knew she was only joking, but this was disobedience at its finest. 

Her eyes widened. “I—I said, ah.” She sucked in a breath through her teeth. He walked closer to her until he stood at the edge of the bed, he leaned down to brush a finger over her cheek, “Go on pup, speak.” 

She shook like a leaf, trying to push herself further away from him. He trapped her body with his arms, placing a hand behind her to stop her movements. “It’ll only get worse if you ignore me.” Her eyes shut tight as a small whimper fell from her pouting lips. 

With a deep breath she finally stared up at him. He could easily see the faux bravery. She raised her chin high as her elbows propped herself up from the bed, their noses almost brushed. “I said make me.” He nodded slowly. Smile long gone. 

Jacob grabbed her so her ass was in the air, face pressed into the mattress. He ran his fingers over the skin lightly. His hands lingered down to her collar, yanking on it. “Sweetheart, this sudden disobedience might be something John adores, he likes putting people in their place, but when I say I want you to listen,” he jerked her by the collar to pull her in his lap so she was straddling him, “You fucking listen. It should become second nature.” 

Jacob shoved her off his lap, reaching for her clothes and tossing them on her body. “Get dressed.” She went slower than he would’ve liked, but it would work. “We’re going to see Faith, gonna have to stop on the way before we get there. And that’s where we’ll have some time to ourselves honey.”


	18. Chapter 18

He locked her in a cage different from what she’s ever been in before. Plastic walls instead of bars. Her only means of looking out was through a small mesh slab at the front. It was tiny and she was cramped. Each bump on the road had her smacking her head. 

Though she had no right to complain. Not when Jacob was angry. She had overstepped. She pushed too far, being compliant for so long had ticked something off in her brain. Made her speak out of turn. She saw what he was capable of. It was stupid. Hopefully she’d live to regret her mistake. 

The turns of the road were never enough to lull her to sleep. That was probably the point, he never cared much for her comfort. Just the fact that he had so much control over her made her grind her teeth together. The burn he marred onto her skin should’ve been fresh in her mind. She should have remembered that before rearing herself up for a fight. 

Yet she banged against the crate, eventually feeling her forearms go numb. He didn’t even take her out of the crate when they got to a large lot of buildings for them to stay in. The entire time she leaned forward to try to see which part of the Henbane they were at. 

Jacob tossed the dog cage down on the floor when he entered what she assumed to be their private cabin for the night. It rattled her teeth, making her nip down on her tongue. She bucked around, pushing at the front. “Stop.” She heard the coolness of his voice. Fuck him. She pushed again. Another plume of anger coming to the surface. She heard his long, drawn out sigh. 

He unlatched the door, letting it swing open. “Out pup.” When she didn’t move he crouched down to peer in at her. He clicked his tongue, hand held out. “C’mon.” She took a tentative step forward, crying out when Jacob grabbed at her collar, yanking her out. “I told you to listen.” He walked around her, eyes roaming over her body. 

In one fluid movement he clipped a leash on her. Lowering to her level, he held up a sharp knife, the same one that he used to trim his beard. “Hold still.” He pushed her so she was lying on her back and he was straddling her. Jacob roved his hands through the hair covering her cunt. “Been a while right?” She stayed still, body twitching uncomfortably.

She barely trusted herself to shave down there, giving herself a light trim occasionally but mostly going to some professional. It was a huge waste of money as Hudson liked to reminded her. 

It seemed like Jacob wanted exactly what she never did when it came to landscaping. Taking it all off. Whistling, a soft smile on his face. “Good girl.” His praise was brought on by her keeping still, eyes tracking his movements. Scared to death he might nick her. Not like he thought he’d be so careless, each stroke was confident. 

He paused, pressing the knife blade to her burn mark. She heard him curse low under his breath, hand brushing over her newly shaved cunt. “Fucking beautiful. And now,” he tossed the knife aside and jerked the leash to pull her on her hands and knees. “Training. Just a little something to put you in your place.” 

She was forced to arch her back when his heavy boot pressed between her shoulder blades. “Speak.” Her eyes snapped shut, speak...he couldn’t be serious. 

“Jacob. What—what do you want me to say?” He laughed immediately. When she turned she saw him shake his head, staring down at her. “Dogs don’t use words honey. Don’t make me repeat myself. Speak.” Her lack of words had him pressing his boot further into her skin. “I can go outside and parade you around, make your punishment a public thing.” He made her tense, she didn’t believe him. Jacob suddenly pulled her along to one of the windows, he pulled back the curtains, grabbing her up to pull her close to his chest. She felt the scratch of his beard against her neck as he spoke. “I suppose I’ll spare you tonight. But it’ll always be a possibility.”

There was only a few people left outside, but she saw about a dozen other buildings around them. Jacob wouldn’t mind pulling everyone outside to make them watch him punish her. 

“Now speak.” When she kept her mouth shut he tossed her to the ground, pulling her towards the couch. He bent her over the arm of the couch, making it dig into her waist. Her arms were twisted painfully behind her, clipped together with handcuffs that he produced from seemingly nowhere. Her legs were spread, tied off with nylon cords so she couldn’t move. His hands slid along her spine, making her shiver. 

“Disobedience will be met with punishment pup, I told you this. Maybe you’ve forgotten.” A heavy hand fell on her rear, making her jump and gasp. His hand pet over the mark he made before bringing his hand down harshly. He alternated between cheeks, every so often commanding her to speak. It was a burning embarrassment that kept her mouth firmly shut. She could feel her cheeks reddening at the thought of barking like an animal. 

Jacob’s footfalls were loud as he went over to see her expression. He watched her wide eyes and her bottom lip being pulled at by her teeth. When she tasted the flow of copper is when he spanked her again. “Don’t, you’ll hurt yourself.” She released her lip to look back at him, following his gaze to where she had bitten her lip too deeply. 

This went on for four more minutes of him delivering hard whacks until she was squirming, making small noises in the back of her throat that spurred him on. “C’mon pup, you’re so close. Just speak. Speak for your master.” Her legs flailed and she gave the softest of yips, praying that would be enough. 

Jacob gave an exaggerated gasp, rubbing her red ass. “What was that?” When she stayed silent he hit her again. It had the desired effect, making her produce another soft bark. “Good girl.” Her back arched up at the praise. “Again. Speak. Louder this time.” His hand stayed poised over her abused flesh, unsatisfied when her next bark was still so quiet. 

The embarrassment was back, keeping her silent when he directed her to speak again. This time around Jacob wielded a belt. Something that would make her skin have welts and bruises instead of simple redness. She could already imagine the pain she’d be in for weeks. “Speak.” She didn’t. She couldn’t have anticipated how hard he would start off. It hurt so much worse than his hand. 

Two minutes more and she was barking like the dog he claimed she was. Even after he pulled away and he no longer spoke, she kept barking, afraid he’d keep hitting her if she stopped. Slowly he undid her bounds, praises falling from his lips. Jacob held her upright on shaking legs. Her nose nuzzled into his neck, barking softer now, but still audible with how close they were. 

“Good, good girl.” He stroked over her hair, blunt nails digging in. When she finally stopped he had placed her down in an assortment of blankets that he had crafted to be like a nest in lieu of her dog bed. He commanded her to stay. She heard the clattering of bowls as he prepared a meal. Almost falling alseep until his boot kicked open the bedroom door, he glanced to the right to see his pet looking up at him apprehensively. Water was given, food placed in front of her. To her surprise he ate on the floor, occasionally petting over her head. 

“Stay. I’ll be back later tonight.” Right before he closed the bedroom door he hesitated. “Speak.” Second nature. Already ingrained in her mind. She watched his lips curl into a smile when she barked, full and loud.


	19. Chapter 19

She was alone for the time being. Sore, hungry and tired. The deputy couldn’t sleep, she tossed and turned flitting between sleep and wakefulness. A large crash, one that she recognized as the screen mesh door, sounded through the empty cabin. It had been only an hour since Jacob left, he said he’d be back later tonight. Her muscles tightened at the lack of sound. If it were Jacob she’d fully expect the thudding footsteps his boots make. 

“Brother?”

She jerked into a sitting position. A slew of curse words fell from her lips. Faith, with her girlish lilting voice, made the Deputy cower. 

Her bare feet padded over, pushing the door to his bedroom open. She swept her gaze over the area, eyes landing on the girl curled up with a collar around her neck and brand mark on her skin. Everyone knew the deputy, not many knew what Jacob was doing to her. Faith barely understood it, prying the information from Jacob was like pulling teeth. 

Seeing it for herself now, she could tell what he reduced her to. Not like she could judge after what she turned people into with the bliss. She could respect her brother’s wishes, he was rarely wrong. Questioning his motives never ended well. 

Hesitantly she crouched down on her knees, her hand came up to push hair away from the deputy’s eyes, taking into account how she flinched away. 

No. That wouldn’t do.

“Jacob wants you to spend the day with me. Family time. You’ll see him early tomorrow.” It was complete bullshit. But it was obvious how scared she was of Jacob and simply asking wouldn’t have the right results. She was just like the rest of his soldiers, as long as she knew that it was on Jacob’s orders than she would follow. 

Faith stood when the deputy got on hands and knees. “Maybe I can find some clothes for you, it’s cold out. Jacob wouldn’t like if you got sick now would he?” She frowned, bending down to run her fingers along the ridges of the girls ribs. “And some food. I haven’t eaten yet, we can have a late dinner together.” 

She motioned for the deputy to wait on the bed as she scrounged around for something that could cover her up. Coming up empty only made her angrier at what Jacob was doing. Did The Father know? She couldn’t hide something like this, but telling Joseph would mean that Jacob would know she’s the one who snitched. She knew that John hadn’t seen the deputy either. That would only lead back to her. 

They were supposed to be meeting up next month. If she subtly mentioned that the deputy should join or come to a sermon, Jacob wouldn’t assume that she hadn’t meant any ill intent right? 

Briefly she stepped out of the cabin and went to the car that drove her here. There was an assortment of clothing. Warmer items just in case since she was only sporting a dress. 

She dumped the clothes on the bed, watching the deputy tug on the things Faith brought. It hung off her body. That made Faith frown, the poor thing needed food. She walked over to the edge of the bed, fingering the collar that was snugly on her neck. She didn’t expect that the deputy’s hand would shoot up to stop her and grab at her wrist. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t mess with that. Jacob’s quite protective of his property.”

“Now,” she clapped her hands together excitedly, “Let’s see how we do with walking.”

——

“Pup? I’m home, you hungry honey? I brought back some treats.”

He tossed his boots off at the entrance. His jacket and jeans were torn off his body once the door was locked. It was too long of a night and this whole ‘helping Faith’ deal hadn’t even started. He needed his loyal pup curled up at his side as he relaxed.

The bag of food and drinks he was given was placed on the counter. Yeah, he could see them spending the rest of the night by the fireplace. 

He pushed open the door to his bedroom, it hung half open, he swore he closed it. If she had to use the bathroom then he couldn’t punish that, besides, he didn’t want to deal with that, he wanted to take care of her tonight after their first day here he treated her harshly. 

“Pup?” 

The bed was empty.

Fucking empty.

The blankets he bought for her were tossed around, messy. His fingers clenched. She wouldn’t have left. Not after the lesson he taught her. Loyalty to him should be seared into her brain. The other option was something that made him sick. He hadn’t locked the door when he left. Had someone taken her? One of his men bold enough to come into his personal space and mess with something that was so obviously his. They weren’t his best men, some of them were new to his squad. 

They’d learn that he meant business, that he didn’t take shit from them. If he had to prove a point and leave half his men bruised and bloody to find his pup then so be it. 

Lord knows he had enough tools to get information out of someone.


	20. Chapter 20

“Someone gotta know something! I didn’t wake you all up at ass o’clock before an important job just for jokes. Maybe you don’t realize the severity of this.”

Another rough punch was given to the man he stopped in front of. He lined his men up, they stood at attention as he paced up and down. Eyes boring into theirs. “Do you know what happened? Saw anything.” The man wheezing who took a gut punch from Jacob wasn’t new, he’d been with Eden’s Gate for five years, but he only became a soldier 6 months ago. And he was already letting Jacob down. “You were guarding the place. What did you see?” 

“Nothing.”

“Speak up!” Jacob’s back straightened and he pulled his knife from its sheath. 

“I didn’t hear nothing sir.” 

His fists clenched around the red handle. Eyes scanning for the hundredth time for footprints. 

“Jacob, sir!” He perked up at the sound of one of the men he sent out looking for anyone about thirty minutes ago. “I have news.” He stood twenty feet away, ATV still running. 

Jacob paused before making his way over, turning to look at the man who was recovering from the hit he received. “It’s ‘anything’ by the way. You didn’t hear anything.Wanna be in my ranks we need to be smarter than them. We use proper grammar.” It wasn’t something that had ever actually bothered Jacob, how could it when he grew up in Georgia? It was more a humiliation tactic. And it worked perfectly if the man’s red cheeks were any indication. 

He made his way over to the ATV where the best he had out of his newest group was waiting. “I checked over some cameras that we’ve got, not nearly as many over in the mountains, but I’ve seen two people come near here.” Jacob waved his hand impatiently for him to continue. “Couple of hunters that are going around, not sure if they’re apart of the resistance we’re here to fight. Might be civilians. And then Faith. I’m not sure if either of them wandered into this camp.” 

The man was dismissed to look for more. Explicitly told not to come back unless he found something or the deputy. 

Faith wouldn’t take the deputy. She had no reason to even if she did come here. She’d wait and steal his food and drinks while sitting on his countertop like she always did. But with him going to see her in a few days then she wouldn’t need the deputy, barely had an interest in keeping the girl when she was wreaking havoc. Faith agreed that she would be wasted if turned into an Angel, so Jacob didn’t have to worry about that. This wasn’t for revenge, Faith didn’t have a temper like John did, so the deputy wouldn’t be tortured. 

It was the hunters, or Whitetail Militia, whoever was walking around late last night. He’d ask for the tapes for the cameras and track these people. Good chance they’d come around again. He’d send his men to scout the area near where they were supposed to attack the resistance. If everything went well then his pup would be found and his men would cull everyone around the same time and he’d be able to resume his life. 

—-

He had been tracking them for two miles, finding an opportune moment to take them to the ground. Start questioning them. He had handcuffs on him, ready to go around their legs and wrists. They varied in size and clanged against his jeans. It was a subtle noise they couldn’t possibly hear over all their laughter. They had their guns out, camo gear, pack on their shoulders, he assumed they were hunting for game, yet they were loud.

Were they strong enough to take his pet? Maybe with persuasion. She’d fight though, wouldn’t want to leave him. And if he found out otherwise he wasn’t sure which way he could discipline her now.

He struck one out with a bliss arrow to the thigh, his other friend, the younger one, took off running. Coward. Not a good soldier, he’d never expect one of his men to abandon their group. 

Jacob didn’t let the man get far. About five feet before he was down, sparkles floating around in his vision. 

The cuffs were slapped on and he hauled the older man over his shoulders and the younger one under his arm. They were stared at like cattle when he got back to the camp. The few he left to guard the place instead of going on a recon mission tossed nervous glances their way. Hopeful that these people knew where the deputy was before Jacob went off in a violent rampage. 

He tossed their bodies on the floor with dull thumps. The old man groaned. He was waking up, Jacob could ask him first, but the young man was bound to be more scared, probably at the oldest 19. Jacob could scare the fuck out of him. But he also knew that his anger was ready to have an outlet. And he’d much rather not hurt someone who didn’t even shave. 

In the end the old man, with a driver's license that said Richard, was tied up to a chair. Arms behind his back, legs cuffed and immobile. 

The young one, with a student id, fucking hell, just a kid really. Was named William. He was bound to the legs of the table.

Jacob was a patient man. He could wait forever for these men to wake properly. The bliss did things to a person’s mind and he didn’t want to question someone who was drugged. 

He spent the next ten minutes talking over the radio with his men, who already told Faith that he wouldn’t be there. Apparently she seemed occupied, that only made him angerier. She called him down here, away from the army he was supposed to build for them, and she didn’t have any gratitude. Too busy with some other bullshit when he dealt with the budding revolution she had on her hands that could turn sour real quick if he hadn’t gotten here. She didn’t even have the decency to watch over his men. Fine. She could play her reindeer games with her Angels and he’d get shit done. 

Jacob placed a chair across from Richard, their knees could touch. Being that close was necessary, he needed information. He wasn’t going to get that by asking nicely. He spoke from experience. 

Richard was punched, kicked, knives were brandished and sliced open his skin. He wasn’t too keen on speaking. Even after all of Jacob’s pestering and persistence. “Fine, don’t tell. That’s why I got two of ya.”

That had Richard twitching. “Wait, please wait.”

“Gave you a chance. You blew it.”

Jacob held up a metal pipe. A brutal weapon that’d smash someone’s face in. He used it to shatter the boy’s legs. The crunch of bones was a sound he was acquainted with. “Fuck you.” William spat blood at his feet. Ruining hit boots. Normally his pup would clean that, not anymore. Maybe not ever if she was dead. He was getting nowhere. They were stubborn.

“Stay.” He pointed a sharp blade a William to drive the point home. The boy’s face was littered in cuts. He was squirming from the pain that ran up and down his legs. Probably never walk right again.

He sat down in the chair across from Richard. He was worse off. Jacob was really letting off steam. “Alright. One more time. The girl. The deputy. Where is she?”

Silence.

The knife was slammed into his knee. A scream of agony was torn from his lips, loud, different from a few moments ago when he still had his pride and didn’t want to give Jacob the satisfaction of hearing him. 

His head dropped forward. “No. No, focus. Eyes right up here Rich.”

“It’s Richard.” 

“Mhm. So Rich, the deputy.”

“Uh huh. Your pet. You keep a collar around her neck. We’ve seen her at your heels, that’s the few times she sees daylight right? You ain’t good for her.”

He twisted the knife. He didn’t know the deputy like Jacob did. Didn’t know of her obscure past that John had snooped around to find. How the only person in her life was him. Her family was dead, she never mentioned it, never seemed torn up about it. Maybe she didn’t know, and he wasn’t about to break her by letting her know. Now this man was saying him and the resistance could take better care of her. She was probably scared out of her mind without him. Lost. The thought made his heart snap. 

“I’ll pop your goddamn knee cap off. The girl. Is she alive?”

“Don’t know.”

“She is!” William had shouted it frantically. Beads of sweat lined his face. “She’s alive.”

That perked Jacob up, made him smile at the old man. “See? Someone cares about their life. And it wasn’t that hard. Do you want me to go ask your boy more about this, or you?”

“Me, Keep your hands off him.”

“Little too late for that, but sure. So she’s alive, where is she?” 

“Don’t even know who told you the Militia had her, Christ, we thought you handed her off to your sister.”

“And who told you that?”

“No one. We saw her. Plus, Faith’s been talking about it too, at some of the broadcasts she puts out.”

Jacob rose. Leaving the knife inside his flesh. He paced around, hands fiddling the knobs on his radio until he found the frequency that Faith used. He’d been too busy to talk to his sister himself, and why would she reach out to him? It begged the question on why she took the deputy? He just needed confirmation. That’s all it would take for him to let the men go. Even if they were Whitetails. Jacob rewards good behavior. It’d be no different this time around if they were honest and gave him what he wanted. 

“Faith. Faith, it’s Jacob. Bit of an emergency. The Fathers gonna be pissed, it’s important.” Jacob knew first hand how mentioning Joseph would instill the fear of god himself in the young woman. Not this time though, she didn’t say a word. 

“C’mon sis. Let’s talk. I’m not angry.” Total lie. “Where the hell are you? You know lives are on the line here.” Nothing. “K, just know that there is blood on your hands because of you not answering.” 

Jacob tossed the radio down and collapsed in the chair. He hung his head, fingers tangling in his hair and mussing it up, tossing it the other way then it was normally styled. He either looked like utter crap or terrifying by the way Richard cringed. 

“Don’t know if you’re lying. Don’t have the time for this.” He did. God he was a soldier, had infinite patience that seemed never ending. He was angry, irate, wrathful. He wanted blood, revenge and justice for the mental anguish he was forced through by his kid sister. He knew he couldn’t lay hands on her, this would have to do. He wouldn’t feel guilt. It was just a job, culling. The world wouldn’t suffer without them in it.

The knife was pulled out, a small, rusty switchblade most likely laced with diseases that’d debilitate the man if he were allowed to live. Jacob choked him out for a few seconds, he was supposed to suffer, he had to get this good kill in, take out all his rage in one go. His neck was snapped and the chair crashed back. 

The boy was crying. Weakness wasn’t shown through tears, more through the fact that Jacob had obviously gotten on top and had taken them down. His mangled body was evident of that. Jacob beat him with the metal pipe until his face was caved in. Kept hitting after his heart stopped and the screams died down. 

Jacob walked out and snapped at the man closest to him. “Clean up this mess.” He grabbed his forearm as he passed. “And keep your eyes open. Don’t let anyone get the jump on you.” His soldier nodded, but Jacob didn’t see, already walking off and hopping into his car. He had an extra leash in his glove box. He’d get her, tear her away because unless bliss was used then Faith wouldn’t be able to overpower her. Unless...he could admit that his pet wasn’t as physically fit as she once was. He was just about to change that too. Ready to feed her a fulfilling meal when he walked in that night. Faith took her away from his comfort and food. Someone would pay dearly.


	21. Chapter 21

Rook was trying to get used to someone calling her ‘deputy’ again. She missed Jacob’s gruff voice crooning the word pup every few seconds. He’d be meeting up with them soon. That’s what Faith said to lure her into the car. First she was supposed to get her fill of food. 

She could feel her ribs, each jutting out prominently, so how could she disagree with Faith when she drove her on the other side of the Henbane to her gate? She’s never been to one of the Herald's bunkers. And Faith’s was...interesting. Full of bliss and angels working. 

The chemicals made her head spin and she stumbled. Crashing into walls until Faith held onto her hand and giggled. Soft words of reassurances keeping her calm.

“We’re almost there.”

“Don’t worry. Keep calm.” 

“You’re doing great Deputy.” 

She was pushed down into a soft chair. Unlike anything Jacob had ever provided for her. She almost forgot about the man, her world dialed down to The Siren floating around on bare feet as she placed an excessive amount of food in front of her. Faith’s hand was on back, rubbing up and down as she ate. 

The drink placed on the table was laced with bliss. Pumping her full of the drug that she never got a chance to experience the way Faith was making her now. It had her compliant. Listening as Faith tugged her along in the shower then pulled on new clothes that fit her. 

She was swaying on her feet as Faith retrieved a large blade. It was held up to her neck. “Don’t move, love.” The collar that had been bound to her for months was snipped off. It was a part of her at this point and from the beginning she was warned to never take it off. A rise of panic swelled in her chest at how Jacob would punish her, she clawed at Faith’s arm, reaching out to grab the ruined leather. “No darling, shush.”

“Jacob.” Words that we’re scratchy from disuse.

“I’ll handle Jacob sweetheart.” The pet names soothed her mind. Something that reminded her of how Jacob would talk to her. It was familiar and had her following Faith’s commands. 

“Now.” She twirled the Deputy around, dancing as she led her out to the car again. “There’s someone who would really like to see you. He’s very excited, but he’s worried about you.”

The car rumbled to life and they began their way out of the Henbane. “The Father is waiting, John might be on his way, but he’s a busy man.” She turned on the radio, smiling when ‘Set Those Sinners Free’ came on. “Jacob is good at what he does Deputy, he’s a soldier. But you’re family hasn’t heard much of you.” When Rook only gave her a blank look Faith sighed dramatically. “We’re your family now silly.” She giggled lightly. “We care and wanted to check on you.”

“What about Jacob?” She whined, squirming. 

“I’m sure he’s already on his way. This is just a time for us to get to know you better without his..careful observation. Now rest, we’re driving to Joseph’s church. It’ll be a while.”

—-

Rook had collapsed when they had gotten to the church. She was on her knees in front of the family. Thoughts swarming in her head and limbs too heavy. Distantly she heard their voices, her mind was too numb to make out anything specific.

A hand was on her cheek, tilting it up so she could see Joseph. “Look at you. What did he do?” Her shirt had been lifted partway by Faith to show off the brand she had that was seared into her skin. They winced when they saw it but to the deputy it didn’t look half as bad as it did a few weeks ago. Luckily there were no bruises, they had faded long ago. She deserved it all didn’t she? She’d been a bad pup, and bad girls get punished. It all made sense. Not like she could explain that to his brothers and sister. 

“Does he feed you dep?” John’s hands were nervously twirling his glasses in his hand, mouth pulled down in a frown. “Or take care of you at all? Cause I can do that.” 

“John.” Joseph gave him a sharp look. “It wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t give Jacob a chance to explain his actions.” 

Rook barely talked to them with their onslaught of questions. Fear made her tongue thick and her bones shake. She rarely spoke to Jacob, no way would she tell these practical strangers anything. It was the second time she saw them in person. She felt lost without him. One of those things where you don’t realize how much you love someone until their gone and you’re left wanting. 

Every few seconds she’d toss a glance behind her hoping that Jacob would walk through. Eventually she just hung her head and let herself cry. She caught snippets of the conversation they were having on the small stage in front of her. 

“She’s conditioned.

“Could be Stockholm syndrome.”

“One of us could take her, show her love, that’s what she’s missing.” 

“...Can’t...no not yet.” 

“We can wait.” 

Her arms wrapped around her torso, not bothering to wipe away the tears making tracks on her face.

“Pup?” She perked up. A sound close to a whimper booming throughout the church. The flow of words coming from his family suddenly stopped. She turned, going on hands and knees, to face him. A hand raised in the air to crawl forward.

Jacob’s gaze rose to Joseph, a challenging look passing over them. Slowly he crouched down on the floor, tapping the wood. “Come.” His eyes still held Joseph’s, whose mouth was in a hard line. 

She crawled fast, hands reaching out to grab him at his shoulders. She ran her tongue out over his knuckles when he presented them to her. “Shh, I’m here now.” He rubbed over her hair, letting her make needy noises and kiss his cheek over and over again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she inhaled deeply. God she missed that smell. “I know pup. Must’ve been scared without me.” That was said louder than necessary, hostile glare boring into his sister. 

His finger tilted her chin up, exposing her throat to him. A warm hand wrapped around her neck. “Your collar.” She froze, shaking her head quickly. No. No that wasn’t her fault.

“I took off that collar Jacob.” Faith called out. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Hurt her?” His hand touched his chest in mock horror. “Why would I do that when it’s obvious that she was stolen, she didn’t leave. She was lied to.” Jacob rose, ruffling her hair when she clawed his jacket. His hand didn’t leave her head as she went on her knees and nuzzled into his hip. “She was manipulated.” He checked her eyes. “And drugged. I don’t let her near that shit y’know.”

“Yeah, good for you Jacob.” John walked boldly forward, batting away Joseph’s hand when he tried to stop him. “You don’t use bliss on her. You just condition her. Like that’s not bad. Look how loyal she is.”

“She’s loyal because I show her affection, I feed her and didn’t shoot her after all the shit she’s done, I showed her mercy. That’s why she’s loyal to me. She wants to be with me.” And the truth was right below him on how she hiked up his grey shirt to kiss his navel.

“You know what, I’m not doing this now. My pup’s tired, I’m pretty fucking pissed and I’m not gonna have my family gang up on me. We can do this next week during dinner. Not now.” Jacob bent down to pick his pet up. Smirking at Joseph when she sucked at his neck and spoke his name repeatedly. 

“Bring her to dinner with you Jacob.” Joseph called after him. Not like Jacob gave any indication he heard his brother’s pleas. 

She was placed in the passenger seat, buckled in as Jacob pet back her hair. His arm was braced above his head on the car. “Jacob.”

His eyebrow cocked at hearing her voice. “Go on.”

“They’re gonna take me from you.”

“Mhm. Is that what they said pup?” He kissed her softly on the lips, laughing when she nipped his skin. 

“John said he’d take care of me.” That had Jacob scoffing. The door was slammed and he came to hop behind the wheel. 

“Yeah sure. He’s in over his head. Just jealous. Don’t worry. They won’t take you, a few hours without you and I was losing my mind. Fuck.” He tousled his hair. “Let’s go back to the cabins. Sleep off that bliss.”


	22. Chapter 22

He locked the door behind him, careful not to drop the sleeping pet in his arms. She curled into the slightest of touch he gave her. It made him smile. He was right after all, his pup was loyal. She did want him. That was something that made his heart swell with pride. 

She was still blissed out of her mind. He didn’t know how much of that shit she was exposed to. With her hanging around Faith you could never be too sure. For the time being he’d have to wait. He had places to be, there was work to be done. But after what happened last time when he left her alone he had to stay close by her side. 

With ease he set up the pull out bed connecting to the couch and placed her upon it. The TV was turned on, he couldn’t be alone with his own thoughts. Not with all the worry that was swarming his mind. 

The way his family was talking made him defensive, made him feel the need to run and hide. They wouldn’t take her away, they couldn’t. He was the one who caught her, the one who tamed the wild spirit she once was. He deserved her. 

Jacob reclined back on the bed, curled up around the Deputy, hands twirling through her hair. 

When she woke it was through the awfulness of coming off the bliss clean. He didn’t have any shots to give her, something that would help her transition. He opted for holding her tight, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame as she thrashed and screamed in pain. 

That lasted on and off all night. She’d tire herself out then an hour later be whimpering again as her mind struggled to make sense of the world without the haze of bliss. 

She was left panting four hours after and was just starting to get back to her normal self. Wide eyes gazed around frantically, squirming until she felt Jacob’s beard scratch her neck as he kissed his way up, nipping onto her ear. “Scared me for a sec deputy. Need ya y’know.” The hum she gave in response had him pull her head back to press their lips together. 

“Hey pup.” Another kiss was given, softer than she expected coming from the hardened soldier. “Speak, please.” Jacob Seed, saying please. That sent her mind reeling. Tripping over explanations for what changed him. Surely it wasn’t just the thought of her not being with him. Did she matter that much to him? All her life with no one to care and now this man, this terrorizer of Hope County was someone who wanted her. 

The short stint of silence passed before she barked. Soft and low in their shared space. 

“No. Talk to me. Say something. Wanna hear that voice.” She couldn’t tell in the dark light of the room but he sounded on the verge of tears. When she only made a confused sound in the back of her throat he sighed, hand coming up to rub at the bridge of his nose. A small sign of distress he couldn’t hide. “Gonna be honest here pup.” Jacob moved to stand, stretching, rolling out his shoulders and pushing away her seeking hands. 

“Not sure if my family’s gonna take you from me. Don’t think they trust me. Might be awhile before we see eachother again.” Jacob whispered softly. Fear creeping into his chest. The young woman was such a part of his life, it hurt to think of her gone. 

The pained whimper she gave made him tremble. It was a sound he didn’t want to hear. “I know. It sucks. But..uh..You’ll get over it.” He turned on his heel and kept his face carefully blank. “Maybe some time apart will do us some good. Until then, how bout you talk to me.”

The deputy chewed on the inside of her cheek. Contemplating his words. Would it be so bad to be with John or Faith? 

Okay actually, Faith’s bad. She’s seen that first hand. The bliss was fucked up, she wouldn’t wish it upon her worse enemies. But if she was brought over to Holland Valley then someone would have to catch wind of it. Maybe someone who was apart of the resistance would find out, no way John would keep her as close as Jacob would. Besides, the youngest brother didn’t have the same reputation as the army man. Holland Valley might be her chance to escape. 

“When?” She spoke slowly. Eyes carefully tracking Jacob’s emotions under that mask he wore. “When will they take me?”

“Hey, don’t get too excited. It’s not a sure thing, just a hunch. But we’re going to John’s ranch in five days, dinner, might spend the night. depends You aren’t rid of me yet pup.” 

—-

That little heart to heart they had back in the Henbane didn’t last long once they retreated to Jacob’s region. His gruff charm that scared everyone was back with a vengeance. 

His hand gripped her elbow, leading her to his office. It was strange to be able to walk upright for once. Beforehand she’d been too weak, it had been weeks since she walked and there was no way it was happening. Sad to say it but she was so used to crawling around on all fours, leash attached to the collar she was forced to wear. One that Jacob hadn’t mentioned besides that time in the church. 

The light was flicked on and the bags he was carrying was dropped roughly on the floor from the Peggies he ordered to help them. Dust had settled around the room despite not being gone for too long. It made her nose wrinkle. 

Jacob walked by, shoulder intentionally knocking into her and almost sending her toppling to the floor. “C’mon, down girl.” An anger welled inside her chest. A few hours ago he seemed sympathetic. She thought he cared. He was good at manipulating people though. It was probably just for show. Was he even worried when she was with Faith? 

Her long pause in listening to his orders had him glance over his shoulder from where he was unpacking maps and paperwork. “That little amount of time with my sister change you? God..” he sneered, lip pulled back and shaking his head. He shucked off his jacket, tossing it on the small mattress. 

“Wearing clothes, walking up right, like we’re on the same level. Worse of all,” he got close enough to wrap his hand around her neck. Not applying any pressure, he only rubbed circles into her skin. “Your neck doesn’t look nearly as good without your collar. Gotta get you a new one. Stronger one. The ones we use on Judges maybe.” More mumbled to himself as he scratched his beard. He tugged at her clothes, “Take these off, let’s get back into the swing of things.” 

A sigh escaped her. Drawn out as her head was thrown back and her hands curled into her pants. “Wanna say something pup?” When her eyes peaked open Jacob was looming over her. There was some level of amusement and anger. She was on thin ice. Something had ticked off inside Jacob, she saw that now. He was different. Something had to of happened to him when she was gone. Some action or thought that didn’t sit well with him. It didn’t matter, they were back to what they did best. With her being his little play thing. 

The deputy stared straight into his eyes when she took off her clothes, chucking them across the room and cringing when he laughed, shaking his head. “You’re something else, you know that?” He ruffled her hair. “Now down.” His rough hand went down to her shoulder and pushed until she crumbled under the weight he put on her. 

Her eyes glared up at him from her position on the floor. “Wipe that look off your face, that anger is going to get you in trouble.” Before he walked out he smoothed a hand over her spine. “Stay.”

Jacob was gone all of twenty seconds. Not nearly enough time for her to second guess his words and not listen to what he wanted her to do. Then again, the brand on her flesh reminded her what happened when she didn’t follow orders.

He crouched down in front of her and snapped on the collar. It was tighter this time around, biting into her skin and making her choke. The sparkly metal that dangled off it had specifically his name instead of a ‘J’ or the symbol of the project like last time. “There. Now even if my brothers take you from me they will know that you are always mine. Don’t forget who raised you, who you truly belong to.” 

Jacob gestured wide to the cage, holding it open like he was a kind man. Going as far as to thank her when she crawled in, head bowed and theoretical tail tucked between her legs. 

Her bed was right where she left it. It was familiar and offered comfort. Her back was turned towards him when she laid down. she tried her hardest to ignore the sounds he made as he unpacked and got ready to work or sleep or perhaps torture the innocent. Whatever the hell Jacob enjoyed doing. 

She was just trying to forget the last few days and figure out a way to convince the Seed family to take her away from Jacob.


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob wasted no time in reverting her to the dog he deemed her to be. Clothes were gone, a leash and collar an everyday item, their system of her being given measly portions of food and water brought her back to the starving state she used to be in. Small praises became something she lived for, along with the occasional pat of the head when she had impressed him. It was comforting in its own fucked up way. She realized a little too late how he bent her mind. Just the thought of leaving him made unimaginable terror come to the forefront of her head. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and all because he was scared. Beneath the hardened soldier lied a man who was genuinely upset at the prospect of losing his pet. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she couldn't live without him just in case they really did get separated. 

That made driving up to Seed ranch much easier. Knowing that she would fall to shambles if he left her side made him confident that his family wouldn't have the heart to take her from him. 

The radio was turned on, he hummed to it lightly, gaze flicking between the road and Rook. Her eyes were half lidded, she barely got any sleep last night. Another one of Jacob’s tactics. He could see how the fatigue was affecting her. That she was wound up and would snap at a moments notice. 

The leather collar she wore was bound tightly, connecting to a heavy metal chain that was wrapped around Jacob’s fist. Not at all necessary considering how tired she looked. More for his emotional benefit than hers. It grounded him, having something familiar and comforting right in his hand. 

She paid more attention as they neared John’s ranch. It was a beautiful place. Huge too. The word ‘ranch’ implied small, cozy cabins and farm animals, not a mansion. It lived up to the hype that was John Seed, that's for sure. She counted the number of Peggies she could see and rejoiced when there was an obvious difference in numbers between this place and Jacob’s compound. It was a welcome change. She held onto the hope that John was the kind of man to stay busy, that he took commutes to a number of places. He did baptisms, confessions and atonements, all of which she assumed took him out of his ranch. If she were to tag along it’d present one hell of an opportunity to escape. One that wouldn’t come up with how Jacob was keen on locking her in a cage. 

Her shoulders rolled back from the tension. This was it, these few hours of her life might be the most important. The deciding factor on if she’d ever see some kind of normalcy again. Some kind of freedom. She took a steadying breath, a pang of regret went off in her heart. It was a conflict of emotions. It was the conditioning that had to be making her feel scared to be without the soldier. Deep down she felt like she knew what Jacob had been doing to her for the past few weeks, yet the thoughts in her head felt like her own. 

She let out an audible whine at the despair racing through her.

“You alright pup?” Jacob let the car roll to a stop to get out. He came around the other side to tug the chain and bring her to a sitting position at his feet. Jacob crouched down in the grass. He smoothed over her hair. “Don’t worry. By the end of the night you’ll still be mine. I’ve got it covered.” He didn’t seem in any kind of rush to go tell his family they arrived. 

“Brother!” The Deputy flicked her eyes up to settle on John. Dressed immaculately and holding a glass of some type of alcohol. “I didn’t even know you two got here.” John sauntered down the steps, whistling some tune she didn’t recognize. His gaze roamed over her naked flesh, seeing the goosebumps that littered her skin. “She’s not cold?” She almost laughed at his question, being uncomfortable with the temperature was last on Jacob's list of concerns when it came to the people he controlled. Besides, it was more of Jacob’s touch that had her shivering, not the whether. The man did strange things to her body.

“It’s fucking Montana, the sun's still up and it’s about 3 o’clock. No John. She’s not cold.” The fingers in her hair tightened. 

The youngest brother raised his hands in a mock currender. He offered up a smile, an obvious way of him trying to defuse the situation before Jacob began yelling. “C’mon Jacob, don’t be like that. Come inside, I’ll pour us some wine.”

Jacob caved after a second of thought, he knew his brother well, how persistent he could be. She was led in slowly, Jacob having the mercy to not walk at his normal pace. The wood underneath her bare skin felt foreign. She was used to concrete and dirt. The luxury of a wooden floor that felt like home was never given to her. She caught sight of the other two Seeds who rose from where they sat in the living room to greet Jacob. The whole encounter was awkward for her. Should she also be saying hello like she was apart of the family? Jacob didn't give her much of a chance. She was tugged around to lie down at his feet when he sat down on the couch. She curled up, forehead resting against his boot. Trying hard to ignore the embarrassment of being naked. Nothing to hide behind. She was so used to being naked around Jacob. He had seen every part of her, it didn’t matter any more. But when she saw the pity in the Seeds eyes when they all gathered in the living room it made her turn her head away. Face pressed into his jeans. She felt his fingers rub into her hair, deep rumbling voice sounding throughout the room. 

“Go ahead. Say your piece. Let’s get this shit outta the way before dinner.” 

“Jacob. We’re family. Please remember that.”

“Joe, just get on with it.” She flinched at his rough tone. It wasn’t directed towards her but it would always instill some primal fear response. 

She heard Joseph take a steadying breath. She could picture him in her mind’s eye. The fancy white button up along with the black vest. Hands folded, occasionally moving to push his glasses further up his nose She didn’t dare turn from where she was nuzzled into his clothes, the grip had shifted to the back of her neck, keeping her where she was. “We think, that just for a week, that the deputy should stay with John.” The silence that followed was terrifying. Slowly she rose her head up to look at him. Their gazes locked and she whimpered. 

“A week huh?”

“Yes. Just to give you some time to focus on your work. I think it’ll help both of you.” 

Jacob tipped her chin up, rubbing her cheek. “John doesn’t even have her bed, no collars or leashes.” Soft words that were whispered to himself. “Does he even know how to discipline her or give rewards? He’ll ruin her.” He said it too softly for anyone else to hear but her. 

“It’s fine Jake.” John clapped his hand down on Jacob’s shoulder. “She’ll be in good hands, besides, a week isn’t too long.” She saw the signs of Jacob getting angrier. A twitch in his jaw, how his hand pulled tighter on her collar. The subtle shift in his eyes. She was getting good at reading him, either that or he was more expressive now that he was angry. 

“Fine.” He stood suddenly, kicking his feet to nudge her away. The leash was dropped, pooling around her. “Keep her. I’m going home.” Spoken in a cold tone that made her shake with fear.

She saw John tense, a look of confusion flashing across his face. Probably wondering what he did wrong. His eyes caught Joseph’s, who held up his hand. A sign to stop, he’d handle this. The door to John’s ranch slammed shut, Jacob disappearing with Joseph quick at his heels.

The sound of muted voices came through the door. Anyone could tell how angry they were. Before she met Jacob she never cared for people yelling. Hell, she was one to watch her friends fall into argument that she never interjected. It didn’t bother her, normal people got into fights. Now though, the sound of anyone raising their voice scared the shit out of her. 

Two pairs of eyes turned on her. A huddled mass curled on the floor. Despite everything she felt a rising feeling of panic and cursed the soldier who left her like that. She was his pet, why would he leave when she trusted him? He made her afraid to be alone, to be without him. It wasn’t fair that he toyed with her mind. She cursed herself as she felt tears leak from her eyes. Lying in the fetal position she buried her head in her arms. She knew it wasn't right, she should be elated.

Yet with blinding clarity she realized she couldn’t make it without him. She couldn’t kill, she couldn’t survive.


	24. Chapter 24

The first night spent in John’s ranch was with all three Seeds scrambling to accommodate her needs. Joseph ran to start a shower for her in one of the large fancy bathroom with designer products that left her smelling like flowers and citrus. Faith rushed to grab some clothes, seemingly prepared as she presented a t-shirt and jeans that actually fit her. John had her sitting down on his couch, freshly bathed and clothed, and was trying to pry the collar off around her neck. He brandished one of his large knives, a pair of scissors, pliers, and wire cutters. The damage he did was minimal. Only leaving a tiny split that wouldn’t tear any further. 

Faith ended up taking off the tag that hung from the collar claiming her as property to Jacob Seed. The deputy’s hand came up to rub at now bare leather. It was thick and an eyesore. Her hands folded in her lap under the scrutiny of the siblings. It’d been so long since she’s been treated as a human. An equal. She tried to hide her surprise when they offered her a chair at the dinner table. Could she live like this? She wasn’t sure how to act without her other half, though she hesitated to label him as such. 

The dinner table was eerily quiet. She wasn’t about to open her mouth, not in front of strangers. That didn’t mean they didn’t try to coax a few words of out her. Questions to get to know her better. She hid behind her hair and trembled until the whole ordeal finally came to a close when the sun began to set. 

John led her to where she’d be sleeping. The light gasp she let out didn’t go unnoticed and she tried her hardest to ignore the look of pity in his eyes. “There’s a connecting bathroom, a walk in closet, and,” He pulled her by the hands. An action that made her cringe. She couldn’t remember the last time someone other than Jacob had touched her, it set her heart racing with fear. “There’s a balcony.” John threw open a set of double doors and took a few steps out, beckoning for her to follow suit. 

The view it gave was beautiful. She could see the huge ‘YES’ sign and if she squinted real hard she could make out the shape of The Father statue in the Henbane. 

She walked to the edge, beside John, her hands gripped the worn wood. The bushes underneath could allow for someone to jump down without much difficulty. Because in the midst of all these confusing feelings she had to remind herself why she wanted this in the first place. She gritted her teeth, she had to understand that Jacob left her, that if he could walk out without so much as a second glance then she was better off leaving. 

The deputy sucked in a large breath, inhaling the scent of flowers that littered the yard. So different from the smell of gunpowder and death that was normal to Jacob’s compound. 

“Dep, can I ask you a question?” 

Her head tipped, indicating for him to continue. She half turned, could only make out a part of his face from the moonlight that shone down on them in their little corner of the world. “What did Jacob call you? Joseph says you’re family now and while Deputy is fine, I’d like to have a name.” He never once looked at her, eyes going hazy and focusing somewhere in the distance. So unlike Jacob’s piercing stare. 

A deep sigh left her. She wasn’t about to go down that road. The person who entered Hope County had been tormented and broken, built anew by the eldest Seed. That person wasn’t her, he didn’t need to know that. Besides, it seems like Jacob must’ve known her full name, he had mentioned parts of her past that she never revealed. Even her coworkers didn’t know that much about her. He did his research. So he had to of known her name, if John wanted it so badly he could figure it out. He was a lawyer, had to be smart if he went through the hell that was law school. 

She hung her head lower, eyes fixated on a stray dog by the tree line. The humming of cicadas made her shoulders relax.

“That’s fine.” John whispered softly so as not to disturb the silence. “All in good time.” With that he turned on his heel with a parting ‘good night, sweet dreams.’ She almost scoffed in his face. Sweet dreams? That had to be a joke. After all that went down today and he expected her to be well rested. 

It was harder going to sleep than she assumed. Her head hit the fluffy pillow, she slammed her eyes shut and zoned in on the silence. 

There was a whole slew of problems driving her insomnia. The fact that she was alone was a key source. She didn’t feel safe, she couldn’t recall there ever being an attack on the Seed ranch, the repercussions were too great. But she longed for someone to be in the same room, like a guardian angel. The quietness out in Holland Valley was starting to get to her too. It ate at the recesses of her mind. Making her thoughts whirl around until she was forced to acknowledge them. 

The one thing that always came back in her head was her new found freedom. Not exactly like she first had it when coming to Hope County, but John wasn’t throwing her in a cage, she hadn’t even heard him lock the door. He had trusted her enough to give her a balcony, one that she totally was planning on using against him. This responsibility she had with the freedom was scaring the shit out of her. The choice of which clothes to wear, what to eat, when to eat or shower, or hell, even get up in the morning. That schedule she had with Jacob was gone in a puff of smoke. It was driving her wild. 

She didn’t sleep a wink that night, yet she wasn’t tired when the sun began to rise.

The clock on the bedside table read 5:37 when she showered and got dressed. It was early, but she figured it was an acceptable time and the noise shouldn’t bother anyone.

She sat on the bed, fiddling her fingers. The other day Joseph had said to her that she'd be staying with John for a week. Trying to run her first day wouldn't look good for her. She needed to know John’s routine, patterns of guards the whole nine yards if she wanted a good chance. He didn't need reasons to distrust her. She’d win him over, trick him. It was like starting on a blank slate, no preconceived notions that made him suspicious.

\--------------------

John wish he could say he woke up on the right side of the bed that morning. That the sun was shining and the birds were singing and he was ready to start a new day. Some fanciful shit that a man like John never experienced. 

Waking up to his phone going ballistic in a tangle of sheets near his head wasn’t his ideal start. It wasn't Joseph or Faith, they slept over the other night, by the time they got the deputy settled in it had been too late to make the drive home. Which one of his men would get an earful from the drowsy baptist who didn't happen to be a morning person?

“Johnny, didnt think youd be awake at this time.”

“Wasn't really, you woke me. Whaddya want.” His words slurred together from fatigue. 

“Deputy's probably up. Set to my time. I always got up early.”

“Yeah, and she's with me now, you left her, you don't care about her. She has the luxury of sleeping in.”

“Okay.” Jacob spoke louder than normal, anger showing. “Talked to Joe last night and she’s only staying with you for a week. That girl still belongs to me, she knows that. Bet she's freaking out without me around.”

John rolled out of bed, kicking off the sheet and scrounging through he drawer for some clothes. “Sounds like you're the one freaking out. What, can't live without your puppy? You regret walking out like that, dont you?”

Jacob blew out through his nose noisily, making John wince. “Look John, It doesn't matter that I walked out, she won't make it without me. I know that, I'm not worried. I’m calling you to let you know that you better not fuck her up. Don't lay a hand on her, don't let any of your men touch her. Keep her collar on--”

“Make her walk on all fours too? How about I keep her naked and lead her around on a chain and starve her? You're worse than I am brother, we all think so. No one else is brave enough to tell you.” 

Jacob laughed, pure coldheartedness. John tossed a towel over his shoulder and laid his clothes out on his bed. His hand hovered, waiting to turn on the shower. “We done here Jake?” 

“Just a warning John, be careful with her. She's run off before. Had to punish her for it. I think the message got through to her, but now, in a foreign place without me,” He clicked his tongue. “Yeah, I’d recommend a leash.” 

John scoffed, letting Jacob end the call as he hopped into the shower.

The deputy was safe. She was with him now, he had a week to convince Joseph that she’d be in good hands if she stayed with him permanently. That shouldn't be too hard, his brother had set the bar pretty low.

\-----------------

The soft knock at her door made her jump, she waited three beats for whoever it was to enter. When no one barged in she was forced to open it herself. Strange that she had privacy now. Everything about this new way of life made her stomach churn. 

John stood, fiddling with his phone, frown barely there on his thin lips. She blotted out the part of her brain that felt the need to compare him to Jacob. No more of that, he cannot rule every thought she had. He was toxic. Gone.

“Deputy?” Once again she couldn't help but flinch as John placed his hand on her arm, this whole family was all touchy feely. It made her skin crawl. “Are you okay?” The way he was staring at her made her tilt her head down. He looked at her like she was a bomb waiting to go off. And she supposed he wasn't wrong. Her mental state was in shatters.

She shrugged at his comment, no point lying. Jacob didn’t like lying, his family had to be the same. Her nails dug into the skin of her palm. God, she could hit herself, she wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. “Stupid.” It came out as a growl.

“Come again?”

Her head snapped up. Right. Talking to yourself wasn't normal, had to cut down on that before they threw her in a padded room. She noted how John had taken a step back, eye blown wide. Was he scared? Of her, really? She was meak, could barely hold herself up. Walking after being forced to crawl for so long made her muscles turn to jelly. 

“I got a call, something we need to check on, we can eat in the car.” She nodded, instincts taking over at the command to follow him. Her hand rose to brush over the leather, no doubt people would create all sorts of rumors about that. No one in Holland Valley had seen her in months. Now John was parading her around. She shifted uncomfortably as they made their descent down the stairs. It wasn't parading, it was wrong to accuse him of that, besides that was more Jacob’s thing. 

She stood next to John as he grabbed pop tarts from his cabinets. Breakfast, better than shes had for a long time. He bent over to scribble something down, a note that he promptly affixed to the fridge with a tacky USA magnet. When his back was facing her she crept closer to read it. 

Hayes called, resist. troubles in FE, b back later. Took dep

-John Seed

Rook almost laughed at him signing his full name. This was meant for Joseph or Faith, who else would have wrote it? 

She frowned at the abbreviation he used. It made her smile to think he probably texted the same way. Like a teenager despite being a grown man in his thirties. The writing was elegant, a mixture between cursive and script, slightly bent and unneat, almost as if he wrote it with his non dominant hand. 

The fountain pen had streaked slightly from hanging on the fridge, the smudges ruining the pretty light purple stationary he had lying around that had flowers lining the edges and a bible quote at the bottom. 

A small noise of the toaster popping and John's deep inhale caused her to turn. He bundled up five poptarts in a covered tupperware case, a light green lid standing out against his blue attire. That's when it hit her how differently this man lived compared to Jacob. John acted so normal. Everything he did was domestic and a side that she didn't think he had. Sure, everyone puts on different faces depending on where they are, but the softened man in front of her who was pouring coffee in a thermos and hissing when blowing on it proved ineffective to cool it down, warmed her heart. She had to remind herself that she hasn't seen how he acted towards others. Joseph and Faith were philanthropists, John might be on the other end of the spectrum with the eldest brother whom she refused to acknowledge in her mind.

He held open the door for her when they got into his car. A sleek model with leather seats. The smell that hit her almost caused her to sneeze. A tiny tree shaped air freshener hung around the mirror that was a light blue, as bright as the sky. It read ‘Carribean Coast’ and had a picture of a beach and superimposed coconut with a straw poking out of it. 

It was a nice change in pace. Just a few weeks ago she was crammed in a dog cage in the back of a truck. Seemed so long ago. She cracked a smile and held out her hand to the offered pop tarts, blueberry and confetti cupcake. It tasted of childhood, hell she couldn’t remember eating something this sweet so early. The different flavors had her tip her head back and close her eyes as a groan slipped past her lips. She was being spoiled and wanted to savor the moment. There were two possible outcomes to this: She’d make a successful getaway and live on the run the rest of her life or she’d be back with Jacob. Either one meant that the life of consistent showers and sugary food while inhaling that citric scent would be over.

She pushed down the growing panic at leaving Jacob, trying to take in the small amount of happiness that tore down the walls he erected in her mind. She could fight whatever conditioning he implanted there. She was in her twenties and she felt like a toddler with attachment issues. That'd have to pass. If it didn't she was afraid that she'd never make it on her own.


	25. Chapter 25

John Seed was a talkative man. She learned way too much about him in the three hours he drove around Holland Valley then she much cared for. Not to say she wasn't listening to each word he graced her with. He spoke animatedly, like he was genuinely excited about the small aspects of his stories. Ranging way back from when he was a kid, up to law school, even recent events regarding Eden’s Gate. All good things. Though there must've been something along the way in his life where something went wrong, made him into the baptist he was today. Yet everything he told her was nice, he was smiling and laughing. Spilling secrets. It was when they were nearing their third destination that day when she realized the man was starved for so many things in his life. At this moment it was company, someone to talk to. To maybe even trust. And who better than the mute? Her gaze never wavered from him as he talked, nodding and smiling, so easy to make him believe she cared. Getting close to John would make her escape easier. 

It wasn't something she was proud of, the exact opposite, it made her feel awful, especially when he treated her so kindly. With respect. But he was her way out, and she needed to get out. To experience the world again. She was strong in all senses of the word. She’d do this, turn on this man who was currently debating his favorite animal, defending it even when she hadn’t spoken a word. Considering that animal was a peacock she was sure he’s had this conversation many times before. She would have to push aside any feelings for him, the sympathy he was currently gaining from her without knowing it. 

By the time they pulled up at Rae-Rae’s Pumpkin Farm to fix some broken pipe line in the house, he was finishing off another story, an especially good Christmas he spent with his brothers a few years back. He had a dreamy smile on his face as he motioned for her to get out.

John handed out friendly greetings as he passed by the gathered Peggies. Holding onto her elbow and introducing her to those who seemed closest to him. He even went as far as to sling an arm around her shoulder, laughing with a kind smile hanging on his lips.

He left her standing near a garage holding an old looking car that was being tinkered on by one of the Peggies. She watched John disappear inside the house, voice raising, sounding angry at whatever scene was inside. 

Her shoulders relaxed as she took in the scenery around her. Tuned out his yelling. The fields were full, a huge orchard that was blooming. A silo resided in the distance. It was almost peaceful, the way the sun felt on her cheeks. By the end of the week she was sure she would have a sunburn. It was worth it though. It was close to freedom. 

A large collection of trees, the beginning of some woods was right in front of her. If she squinted she could see the wildlife. Small rabbits with tan coats ran back and forth, seeming to chase one another. Birds twittered, though she couldn't see them. The long grass was rustling, being parted by a large creature. No way there would be bears, maybe wolves? Whatever it was it moved with finesse. Skill that was unlike any animal she has ever seen. Almost like it was too aware of its surroundings. 

She took a few steps forward, eyes flickering between the man working on the car and on the house where John was working inside, well, more like delegating—judging by the screaming going on inside.

It was a wolf. Not white, so not a judge. That alone made her breathe a sigh of relief. Those things were vicious. It was still a predator though. Still something to be feared. 

She followed the wolf with her eyes, it was stalking right on the edge. Maybe waiting for a good time to pounce, make one of them his meal for the day. She’s never been hunting in Holland Valley. Wasn’t sure if wolves were normal, but after her fair share of run ins with Judges she was getting antsy. Her hands shook, its been awhile since she had to deal with the local wildlife, but surely the sense of fear he put in her when they locked eyes wasn’t normal.

“Deputy, c’mon, we gotta go!” John was leaning out of his car door, with his wind swept hair and looking slightly sweaty. She dared a glance back to the woods, at the wolf, only to find it gone. “Dep!” A snarl rose from her lips as she turned on her heel and jogged to him. 

“Confession time, you can help if you want. Watch maybe. Jacob’s told me you make quite the soldier.” She winced at his words, turned away from him as he started the car up. He knew about her past then, some of her time with his brother. He knew the monster she was forced into becoming. That was all a blur honestly. The conditioning. The trials. Her mind had blocked it all out. Too dramatic she guessed, not like she was complaining. She didn't want to go back to that. And her subtle body language was something John was quick to pick up on. “That’s fine if you don’t want to, it was a joke.” It didn't sound like a joke. He was simply trying to amend things, make a good impression. She made a small noise in the back of her throat as a response. One of displeasure and discomfort as her eyes closed. It’s been a long day. She's never been on her feet for so long before, never been out in the sun this long either. The soothing twists and turns of the roads   
lulled her to sleep.

——

John shook her awake when they made it to his bunker, calming eyes and a soothing smile, gesturing her to follow him. They had people staring at them, but of course they did. She was walking with one of the heralds. That was something she’d have to get used to. 

It was obvious he was in a hurry, ready to get to his confessions, excited even. Though he made time for people. Stopping to hold their hands and say parting words.

They walked down too many flights of stairs, and she was awestruck when they reached the very bottom. She’s heard of these bunkers, but seeing it in person, getting a tour as he pointed everything out, that was something else entirely. 

“If you don't want to be there then you can wait here.” He pushed open a large metal door, unlike the heavy duty ones that needed to be twisted and pulled on. It was some kind of control room. A main hub. Filled with computers, dials and knobs. “Sit down and don’t touch anything, I’ve got no idea how to use it and the techs aren't here today.” The door slammed shut on her, keeping her in. She pushed down on her worry that he didn’t bother to tell her how long he'd be, not when this opportunity had been presented to her. 

One monitor had numbers and words shooting down the screen. Coordinates.. Important dates. She may not understand it all at the quickest glance, but if she could write it down, look it over at night when she had time. This could work. 

Her hands scrambled to grab at a piece of yellow lined notebook paper and a black ink pen. Each small detail was written down, each coordinate was recorded. It could be useful, help her figure out a window of time for her to leave. 

When she had finished she must've looked it over four times to make sure she didn't make a single mistake. Satisfied, she folded it up and shoved it deep in the pocket of her jeans. With a deep breath she rolled her shoulders, tried to look as inconspicuous as possible in case one of John’s men walked in.

A loud, blaring alarm sounded off, making a scream tear from her lips. The pen she was holding clattered to the floor. It was persistent and the bunker was flooded in a sharp red. The end of the world? The collapse? Her chest constricted for half a second before her gaze focused on the screens in front of her. Cameras all over the place, inside and out. They were under attack if the vans pulling up and people jumping out with guns were any indication. And they were pushing in. She was towards the back of the bunker, far underground. 

John on the other hand, going by the footage...he was not.


	26. Chapter 26

The door wasn't locked, she masked her surprise, kept a face of steel as she stepped out into the hallway like she belonged. Her hands scrambled to grasp at some spare Peggie headwear, something like Jacob’s hunters wore, and she tossed it over her head. With a few deep breaths she jogged along the hallways, aware of the men and women around her screaming orders, getting ready for battle. 

At some point an assault rifle was thrust into her arms with a command to hurry the hell up. Get up there and fight. She ran along with her enemies, fingers brushing against the trigger. She had no idea who these people were that thought it’d be a good idea to attack his bunker, the screens were black and white, grainy footage that was unclear. 

The stairs did a number on her thighs, made her lungs burn too. It’d been a while since she fought. Not like she had intentions to do a lot of it once she reached the surface. Shoot a few rounds into the legs of anyone in her way. Make them go down as she cleared a path for her to get to safety. 

This was what she was waiting for wasn't it? The perfect time, a distraction sent straight from the heavens for her to leave. John would be none the wiser.

Her hands were shaking by the time she had reached the surface and dove behind the scare amount of cover. Not from fear though, this was pure excitement. That and the adrenaline running in her blood.

Rook aimed, looking for familiar faces, anyone she recognized in the sea of people. It was hard to ignore the sad ache in her chest that made her let out a small whimper when she came up empty. She’d have to do this alone.

Ripping off the blood red mask that made her more of a target and obscured her vision, she eyed the wooded area. A grouping of trees that might lead to a large road on the other side. Or maybe more trees. That was concern for future her. Right now she had to slip away, quite difficult to do considering everyone was shooting. Bullets ricocheting off the metal walls of the bunker.

She got on her toes, gun tossed off to the side, it’d slow her down anyway. Her hand was braced in the ground, long nails digging into the mud. On the count of three, that’s all it would take. 

One

The sound of people dying was cancelled out as she zoned in on a collection of scattered rocks she would run to before heading into the woods. She got into a runners position, palms flat and butt in the air. The deputy hung her head, waiting for a second where everyone would be reloading, where the least amount of people would be shooting. 

Two

She launched herself up, feet catching on the strap of her gun, making her flounder for a second, arms spinning out to rebalance herself before she face planted. The flurry of movement made a burst of bullets fire off too close to her head. They would’ve hit her if not for her slip up.

Three

Rook wasn't looking ahead, towards her target. She knew it was a straight shot, that nothing impeded her path. Instead, as she ran, she let her gaze roam over the battlefield, to see if anything drastic was happening, anything that would change her path. And her breath caught in her throat when she saw a glimmer of bright blue that reflected off the sun. John’s button up, he was hiding under a car, looking petrified. From the glace she got of him it looked as if he had no gun, either that or he was out of ammo. He was on the wrong side of that fight, not surrounded by his people. 

There was no way she was imagining the way their eyes locked. That he saw her. But she was there one minute and gone the next, disappearing the the thick bushed, tasting victory. Holding by the cheers that threatened to give her away.

It wasn't really a decision for her to go save him. She could sit there for hours and go over it all, rush over in a show of good faith. To maybe prove to herself that she was a decent person, that she values the lives of those around her. But in actuality she was already sprinting further away, putting distance between her and the death and carnage that was littering the ground.

Good riddance.


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob was fuming when he got word from Joseph that his pet was gone. Lost. He wanted to speak to John directly, tried calling him when Joseph got off the phone. Seemed baby brother was afraid of his wrath. As he damn well should be. How did he lose her? She should’ve been on a leash. That’s what he told John and now he was the one reaping the consequences. 

He was told that measures were being taken to find her. But he wasn’t in on it, couldn’t get close to that little project. He’d feel way more comfortable if it were his own men out there looking for her. And that’s exactly what he did, sent search parties out all around Holland Valley. Didn’t bother keeping it a secret, sooner or later his family would find out, and he’d deal with that when it came. 

*****  
A week in and Jacob was on edge, he felt twitchy. Hands balling into fists too many times to count and gritting his teeth to the point where he was sure he was grinding his sharp canines down to nothing.

His hunters were stuck between Jacob and John. Between the command of two heralds. They were in the Baptists territory, yet Jacob was the ringleader. One wanted them to keep looking and the other was throwing a hissy fit about the lack of control he had. 

Leaving his compound wasn’t something he was fond of when he had so much work to do. Though his pup was lost out there and he knew she wouldn’t survive. He knew how dependent she was on him, how she needed him. And honestly he was starting to lose it. Found that Pratt didn’t make for much of a fun pet like Rook did. That Pratt cowered in fear of him, that the man flinched at every word he said. Not to say he wasn’t obedient, he was, hung on to every word he said. But that’s not all Jacob was looking for. There was more to a perfect pet then the ability to listen. Besides, people were still trying to rescue Pratt, made taking him out a danger that the resistance was going to take him back. It was nothing too concerning. A headache if anything. 

Rook on the other hand, she barely made any friends before he grabbed her. Meaning no one who truly cared for her was searching too hard, only looking because she was among one of the deputies. 

All this made Jacob throw caution to the wind as he headed out that day to John’s region. He told a group of his Chosen and made his way towards where she was last seen. He had to wonder why the best of his hunters couldn’t track her down. It’s like she disappeared off the side of the Earth. 

The thought that someone might’ve taken her. That she was hurt or dying. It put the fear of God in him that he hasn’t felt since he was facing down a belt buckle. 

*****

The deputy had ran until her lungs felt like they were going to collapse. Until she puked up the small amount of food she ate that morning in the car. She stayed in a hunched over position, bracing herself on a tree to keep from falling. 

When the gunfire stopped she began marching on. A slower pace than before. She had no food or water and dying didn’t sound so fun. No reason to push herself. 

She went deeper into the woods when she thought she heard someone chasing her. Or it was paranoia kicking in and some harmless woodland creatures were hopping around beside her. Though that thought did nothing to stop her raging heartbeat. 

That’s what made her stop in her tracks, when reality kicked in and she knew that outrunning John’s men (Because who else would be tracking her?) would be nearly impossible. They were trained for this. She couldn’t fight them, she couldn’t outrun them in a forest that they knew way better than she did.

But she could hide. 

And that’s where she found herself ten minutes later, at the top of a tree, straddling a thick branch. She stayed like that for hours until it got dark and she was shivering. 

Climbing down was a task that seemed daunting at best. She tripped and scuffed her hands and knees more times that she could count.

When her feet finally touched the ground she collapsed, curling up and sucking air into her lungs. Thanking the world that her luck was yet to run out. And it would seem that the universe really was on her side with how easy it was to find shelter. 

Two minutes into walking and she found a perfect cave. It was small, a tiny cavern that no one would ever look in. It seemed like a den of rabbits, not one that a person would ever consider crawling into. And that’s what made it perfect. Inconspicuous. 

Rook got on her hands and knees to make her way inside. Sharp rocks prodded at her stomach and the back of her neck when she leaned her head forward in some desperate attempt to protect her face. She went until she was at the back of the cave, it led nowhere, only serving as a place to protect her from the elements. The cold that was just starting to seep into her bones. She had to hope no animals would come back and tear her to shreds for stealing their home.

*****

Two days later and she heard hunters searching for her and she didn’t miss when they mentioned Jacob’s name. That made her tense, caused tears to well in her eyes. Was he angry or worried? Would he forgive her or make her lay in her own blood and experience pain like she had been forced to so many times before? It was a toss of a coin really. A gamble that kept her inside the little hidey hole she found. That’s where she stayed for another two days, by then his hunters were no longer in the area, one was right by the entrance at one point but ultimately turned around. Didn’t even beam a flashlight in, didn’t consider she would be able to fit. Hell, she was surprised she managed it. 

Her eyes slid shut when nighttime approached yet again. Dying there was a possibility, she knew that. Though it was better than facing the Seeds wrath. Maybe this would be the last straw.


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob scanned the forest for the fifth time. He’d spoken to his hunters, had found out where her tracks had suddenly just stopped. 

It was only him out there. Figured he’d have a better chance with less people, his pet knew him. More importantly she trusted him. He didn’t need someone scaring her. Maybe that’s why she wouldn’t come out, maybe she was hiding and was terrified. 

He took this into account when he shone his flashlight into small crevices he passed, clicking his tongue and murmuring soothing words to the open air. Pet names along with promises he’d be sure for fill if she’d just come back to him. 

The pack he carried held food and water. A blanket he had stolen from John since none of his were as soft as the expensive ones his brother had a penchant for. He held onto a leash, wrapped around his hand, just in case his pup had taken off with the intent to get away. He had no worry about chasing her down if that turned out to be true. 

On the sixth pass when it began to rain he caught a flicker of movement in his periphery. A flash of brown that had him freeze. Jacob pivoted slowly, a huff of annoyance falling from his lips when there was nothing there besides a small cave, a tiny divot in the rocks that anyone could easily miss with how the shadows fell. 

He wouldn’t even be able to fit one shoulder in that thing. Nonetheless his whole body. His pup was a different story though. Always so small. 

He walked over, steps loud to make himself known to whatever was lurking. His knife was drawn, held in a white knuckled grip as he crouched down low. The bright flashlight illuminated the dark cave. It got smaller and tighter the further you got into it. And huddled back there was a small mass. One that was shifting restlessly and whining. 

Jacob whistled once, sharp and clear. It echoed faintly, making her perk up, bash her head on the rock wall. 

She lifted her head from where she was curled up. 

“Ah. Hey there.” Jacob cooed gently. Immediately holding his hand out when he saw his pup. How’d his men miss this? 

He glanced up at the sky at the first crack of thunder. Noticing how she yelped at the sudden sound. 

“You know pup, getting kind of wet over here.” And she knew he wasn’t joking about that fact. That his hair was a darker shade of red. That his beard was dripping with water. He didn’t seem angry. Was showing off some half smile that she rarely saw. It was pleasant. Made her relax slightly.

“Come.” He patted the earth in front of him. 

When she didn’t comply, fear in her eyes for some reason he was unsure of, he fished around in his bag for food. She must’ve been starving. “Pup, lets go. We’ll go home. Just come ‘ere.” A chunk of meat was held between his fingers. 

She moved slowly, crawling out carefully, wincing at feeling the shards of rock stab her skin. As she got closer he saw the open cuts she had from the stalagmites that littered the cave she had made home for the past few days. 

“There we are. Good girl.” Mumbled in a soft voice as he reached his hand in and held onto her, pulling her the rest of the way out.

In an instant he had her wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. A dark blue. She buried her head further in it. Obscuring her face and leaving only her eyes visible to him. He pulled it down briefly, ignoring her whimper of protest when he popped in the food. Watched how she chewed so fast that she almost bit her tongue. 

Jacob stood with a grunt, shouldering the bag and humming under his breath. Some distorted tune of Only You. Something he hadn’t done in a longtime. He had no intention of tipping her over the edge. He needed her compliant though. Calm for him. The song did exactly that. Made her bones turn to mush as she relaxed further back into his arms. Curled up against his chest and stealing his warmth.


	29. Chapter 29

She floated in and out of consciousness as he drove the long distance back to his compound. His hand hovering over his phone the whole way there. A battle raging in his head. Keeping secrets in the Seed family was dangerous. Especially a secret as important as this. They might take her from him, and honestly, he’s had enough of that shit. Seeing as John did a crap job Joseph would hand her off to Faith. And he didn’t need a fucking Angel being handed back to him a few weeks later. 

The sky was still pouring down on them by the time they got home. Rook was lying down in the back seat. It gave her enough room to lie on her side. Maybe get some sleep. Not like that seemed to be happening. Not with the approaching storm. It kept her on edge. Nervous eyes popping out from the blanket he placed around her shoulders. The anxiety she exuded was starting to make him jumpy. 

Rain soaked him as soon as he opened the door. He moved quick, grabbing his pup (god it felt good to know she was with him) once again she curled up in his arms. 

Her head turned up to kiss at his cheek through his red fuzz. One of her hands sneaked up to scratch at his beard just to hear him hum in approval. “Affectionate huh?” He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised. Hell, he was getting lonely too. He was a loner, anyone could tell that, but he also knew the consequences of having absolutely no human interaction. His mind tended to wander so Surely his men wouldn’t miss him he were took a personal day. Not like they had a say in the matter.

The walk to his office was one that made her flinch and scramble in his grasp. The howling wolves had her curl up and wish for them to go faster. Not like Jacob seemed to be in a hurry. Taking a normal stride and greeting those who stopped to talk to him in passing. All respectful words that reminded her how feared this man was. 

She’d even caught snippets of conversations. Whispers about the bundle he was carrying in his arms. The one that he pressed closer to his chest to shield her face. All because he was concerned word would get back to his family. No one would care to tell John or Faith. But Joseph was a different story. If people know she was missing, that The Father wanted her, then they wouldn’t hesitate telling him. It’s what made Jacob try for casualness as he went up the stairs and straight into his office. 

It was dark in the room, easy on her eyes. Numbing her mind and finally letting her relax. “Rest pup. I’ll take care of ya when you’re out.” She didn’t need him to say another word. She let herself sleep as soon as he placed her on a soft bed and stroked back her hair. 

Once he was sure she was out and he wouldn’t wake her, he got to fixing her up. Checking her for injuries, which she did have. Small cuts and bruises that he couldn’t do much for. Antiseptic and rubbing alcohol was placed on the wounds, a change of clothes was given after he scrubbed her down and washed her hair. He didn’t need a dirty pet. The clothes would be removed soon when they fell back into their routine. He just didn’t much care for her getting hypothermia. 

He caught sight of her collar right away. Saw how the tag was missing. It made his toes curl in anger. No way she’d be able to take that off, and he wasn’t about to run to his family to ask for it back. He’d find another. It wasn’t the end of the world. Once again that was a task for another day. Nothing too concerning. 

Jacob ended up lying on his bed with Rook curled up, sleeping on his feet and keeping them warm like a dog would. He grabbed a bottle of whisky from a cabinet before he sat down, along with a chipped, cracked glass. 

His pet was sleeping soundly, looking serene as Jacob focused solely on getting hammered. 

*****

“Look who's up.” Jacob tipped her head up with a single finger, a smile gracing his features. “Glad to have ya back.” He tossed back a drink, grimacing at the taste. He swirled the amber liquid around, sighing when it ran over the rim of the glass and down his knuckles. His eyes flicked up to her, how she was blinking around blearily. 

“Wanna taste?” She visibly jolted from the question. With all the rules in Eden’s Gate she’d figure alcohol was a big no no. Yet here Jacob was, drops of whisky falling off his whiskers. 

Despite everything that she once was, the fact that she’s never been much of a drinker, she nodded and opened her mouth. So use to him giving her what she needed. And he complied with the silent command. Leaned forward to let her finish it off. Laughing when her face scrunched up and she wheezed.

“Yeah, cheap shit, I know. Gets the job done though right? So who cares?” 

Rook shrugged, sitting up from where she had been placed at the end of the bed, on his sock clad feet. A yawn caught her mouth, making her shoulders bunch around her neck. 

“My brothers have been calling me. Don’t know when to leave shit alone y'know?” Oh boy, did she know. They were persistent. But she didn’t answer him, just watched the mess of a man in front of her. “Fucking bullshit.” Muttered more to himself then the woman in front of him. 

“I’ve been thinking Pup, while you were getting your beauty rest,” woah, she reeled back slightly. Was that a jab at her? He sounded upset. She took a deep breath. It wasn’t from her, she tried to remind herself. He wasn’t mad with her. “I’ve got another purpose for you. Every soldier needs a purpose. And I’ve found one for you. One that’ll make everyone happy.” Jacob sighed, leaning back against the headboard and poured himself another glass of whisky. 

“Maybe not you. Not sure what’ll make you happy at this point. Too dependent to want freedom I think.” He paused there to take a small sip of his drink, slowing down now that he felt it getting to his head. 

She tilted her head to the side. Miming a confused dog. He seemed to get the gesture right away, patting his chest to make her crawl up and put her head near his navel. A little lower than he intended, but she did that on purpose, she wanted to see his face. To be able to read his expressions. “We’ve got a few more months before that’ll come into play, don’t you worry just yet. It’ll all be put in place eventually. Just letting you know changes are coming.” 

His callused hand ran over her head, careful not to agitate the cuts that littered her face and scalp. For now he’d let her fall asleep in his bed with him, would try to get back in the swing of things tomorrow, would wait for a new day until his expectations rose to what they used to be. Until that time came he’d drink and drink like he never had the chance to in the past.


	30. Chapter 30

Jacob was fiddling with the collar he had gotten her to replace the one that had been tampered with. It was a new version they were using on the Judges. They had trackers installed in them. Biting into the skin with carefully placed spikes whenever it detected any force trying to remove it. Stinging into pressure points that could knock someone out. They worked amazingly on the Judges, Jacob had to admit, he was impressed. Even more so when he realized that with slight modifications it could be fitted to a human neck with the same effects. 

The perfect thing for his pretty pup, sitting obediently in front of him as he held it up, the charms connected twinkling off the light of the early morning. Her eyes were bright and aware, flicking between him and the collar. 

He gestured for her to come closer, petting her hair back when she complied immediately. Already tipping her head back to expose her throat. It fit snug around her skin. Choking her, too tight to be comfortable. It couldn’t be any other way if he wanted it to work properly. 

Her hand reached up to tug at it, a show that she needed it to be loosened. It felt like one wrong move and she’d be dead. Windpipe crushed. 

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you pup. Didn’t you hear what I just said? Don’t try to take it off.” 

Rook frowned. Hands dropping back in her lap. Hands clenching with nervous energy. 

“Good girl.” Jacob stood, fingers brushing at her jaw when he passed and her head followed his movements. 

His back was turned towards her, glancing over his shoulder after he inspected what he was holding in his grip. A smile teasing his lips. “Turn around for me. Don’t look.” 

She hesitated for half a second. This wouldn’t be a punishment, she hadn’t done anything. So she rose from how she was sitting and pivoted on hands and knees. Backside facing him. There was a click of approval then his heavy footsteps. 

The floorboard creaked as he got down to her level, still out of sight. One hand rested on her hip as he reached over to dangle something in front of her face, hips slotting with her as he leaned over her. “Know what this is?”

Oh, did she. She’s never used one, but she’s seen porn. Knew about all the things out there people used. 

It was a fluffy tail, an array of dark colors. Blacks, greys and whites littered the faux fur. Her eyes wandered up to where his fingers were gripping it. A pearly, metal cone shape at the top. 

Before she could react, Jacob had pulled away enough to press his hand in the middle of her back, making her ass stick up in the air for him. 

“Ever done this before?” There was the slick cold feel of lube running between her cheeks. 

Shove something up her ass? Nope. Never. Not her style. Had always been against it. 

With a quick jerk of her head and a panicked glance behind her, she shimmied her hips, trying to dissuade him from shoving something inside her. 

“No? That’s why you’re not playing nice? Just stay still.” 

Her hands stretched out to grip at the leg of the wooden chair Jacob had just been sitting on. Letting her sink her long nails into the wood, creating crescent indents. 

She sunk her teeth into the flesh of her forearm when she felt the push of the cold metal rubbing against her taint. His hand remained on her hip, coaxing her back into it, squeezing her tightly when she tensed. Pulling her all the way back until her ring of muscles expanded and took in the nub of the tail, fitting it snug inside her walls. With how tight she was there was absolutely no worry it would fall out, or that she’d even be able to tug it out on her own. 

Jacob stood up, giving her a light tap on the ass to signal she could stop showing herself off. 

He whistled; a cat call sort of whistle, gazing at her from the side. “Look at you. Got a new collar and a tail. What a beautiful pup.” Jacob crooned, taking slow, deliberate steps forward. A hand coming to rest on the crown of her head. “Dunno honey, seeing you like this,” Another whistle to cut off his speech as he looked up towards the heavens for a second. “Got me feeling some sort of way, you know?” 

On his desk laid a thin, black leash, one that he promptly wrapped around his large hand. “Whaddya say you treat your master. Think it’s only fair since I’ve had to go without you for so long.” 

She didn’t budge when he clipped the leash onto her collar. No need to flinch away from his hands. She didn’t have choice in the matter. And after all she’s been through, she didn’t need punishment. So why not?


	31. Chapter 31

Jacob wasted no time in tugging her towards his office chair. He fell backwards, chair slipping backwards on the linoleum floors, legs immediately widening for Rook to fit in between. 

He kept her leash short. Tangling it around his hand and stroking her hair as she got to work undoing the button to his jeans and pulling down his zipper. Eyes constantly flicking up to him and back down to the task at hand. Nervous energy making her tremble. 

“Hey.” 

She flinched at his voice. Sounding so much calmer than she remembered. He cupped her jaw, allowing her to lean her head into it and look up at him. 

“Calm down pup. You’re doing just fine.” 

She nodded sporadically. Hands moving back to his pants. Pulling him out, wasting no time laving over his cock with the flat of her tongue. Sighing in relief when she heard him let out a groan of appreciation. 

“Good. Good girl.” The praise had her moan. Let her work a little bit harder to take him fully into her mouth. She wanted to please him. Was almost starved from the attention he used to bask upon her. 

Her throat constricted around his length when she pushed in deeper. Brushing her nose against his thick bushel of hair surrounding him. And that’s when he pulled her up and off. Letting his cock bob, bumping into her cheek. 

Jacob guided her down, away from him, twisting her around so he could run his hands over the swell of her ass. Tugging gently at her tail and making her keen in her throat. There was the sound of him undressing. Chucking off his jeans and underwear before collapsing down on the floor with her. 

Using soft touches to make her straddle him, mouth in reach of his cock and letting him get a nice view of her pussy. 

He spread her cheeks, humming in thought before taking an experimental lick through her folds. Laughing as she jolted from surprise. “Go on Pup, go for it.” He gave her a light smack on her ass as encouragement before she finally took him in her mouth. Bobbing her head enthusiastically as she took him all the way down to the base and quickly moved back up. 

Moaning around him whenever he uttered some praise and sweet word. 

Jacob worked faster. Screwing two fingers inside her and licking up her juices. Smearing her slick over his jaw and through his beard. 

“Keep going soldier.” A third finger was added, thumb playing with her clit and pushing down roughly until she came. Clenching around his digits and whining. Muttering something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like his name. 

Her tongue swirled around his tip. Dipping into the slit and stroking him quickly with sloppy but enthusiastic pumps until he came across her face. Coating her in thick stripes. 

Rook sagged against him. Laid directly on top of him with his softening cock still held in her grip. 

“You don’t disappoint huh pup?” 

Her eyes clenched shut. Steadying her breaths and focusing on the rough tone of his voice. Zoning in on the sensation of him running his hand up and down her ass, tangling through the course fur of her tail. 

It wasn’t much of a life. Didn’t entail a lot by being Jacob’s pet, his bitch. But she tried life on her own, had almost died. She could live like this. Could sit at his heels and preen into his grasp just as he asked her to. If it meant food and a warm place to sleep, then fine, dignity was the price she would pay.


	32. Chapter 32

It happened so fast. God, the night took an awful turn that neither of them could have possibly stopped. 

It went out of her hands too quickly, ended with her sitting here, pencil shaking in her hands as she wrote everything down. She didn’t know for whose sake, for the man lying behind her, dipping in and out of consciousness or for her own damn sanity. Needing to get it all on paper, make it real. Put the last few hours into an orderly sequence of events so they weren’t spinning in her head round and round until she couldn’t think straight. 

Her handwriting was messy. Crooked, a mixture between script and cursive. Dodging between uppercase and lowercase randomly. Like over the past few months--fuck maybe it’s been about a year--with Jacob had not only made speaking an impossible task but she also lost her ability to write.

It was barely legible, but it helped. 

Her faux tail Jacob had pushed into her was painful against the chair she was sitting on, curling around her body and hanging off the edge of the chair. Her collar was an impending force. A reminder that the man who branded her like that—she winced—wrong choice of words. ‘Branded’ made her mark sear from where Jacob had burnt the symbol into her flesh so long ago. Another thing the soldier had given her. Something to remind her that said man almost died. That he still might, given his uneven breaths and the fact he wasn’t at all coherent whenever his eyes blinked open for a few seconds at a time. 

She was moving too quickly, brain working faster than her hand could move. But she managed. Not much else to do that she hadn’t already worked on when she got them safe and secure underground. Food was doled out, though the soup she tried to push past Jacob’s lips had gone cold and was more than halfway full. She couldn't stomach anything right now, knowing she should. That her body was protesting in all the ways it knew how. But she felt like she was ready to throw up, and who knew how long they'd be down here. 

The only lights she managed to turn on were from the room they were in. A goddamn sardine tin. Blankets were taken out to drape over Jacob, clothes were thrown on him to replace the ruined outfit he was wearing before they got down here. Her own body was bare. Jacob would want it like that, and when he first woke properly she wanted him to have something to smile about. Because after what happened to him...he didn’t have much room to be happy, certainly would ask what the fuck made him the way that he was now, more ruined then he was before. And she’d hand him this paper with shaking hands because just thinking about it made her tear up, causing her throat to close as if she was trying to deny reality. So writing it was.

Her night with Jacob had gone perfectly well, she had curled up against his leg. Pulling at the stray threads on his jeans. Leaning into his touch as he ran his hand over her head with practiced strokes. They fell into that pattern easily enough. With him working tirelessly above her, the soothing sound of the worn-in pen he was using scratching against a stack of paper. Periodically the sound would halt and be replaced with the whoosh of the thin paper as he finished, shifting it over to his left and moving on to the next document.

It was a good evening. Descending into an even better night as he pushed away from his desk, radio held in hand as he scrambled to cook up some food. She should’ve known, realistically she knew she couldn't have possible knew what was about to happen. But she did see how he tensed, that when he motioned for her to crawl by his feet and fed her out of his hand that he never let go of that radio. 

Jacob didn’t get undressed that night either. Shoved her towards her small pile of blankets that she wasted no time burrowing into, humming softly as he paced around the room. Eyes always flickering back to her between the conversations he was having with what sounded like Joseph, (Another red flag). Now she realized he was checking if she was asleep or not. Humming that tune to lull her into rest so he could deal with whatever had just come up. 

Fuck him, that's what thought popped into her head as tears colored the paper she wrote on. Fuck him for not telling her, for not letting her know something was wrong. 

The next part of what happens she can't tell properly. She only knows that she must've fallen asleep. Because the next thing she can write down is waking up in a cage. A small carry on-cage that you'd put your pet in when you were taking it to the vet. The same one he put her in when they went down to Faith's region, and he'd thrown her in the back of his truck. 

Now though she was being jostled around from a different movement. One that told her she was being carried, walking instead of in the face pace of a car. But seeing what was happening outside, she'd much rather be speeding away from what they were approaching. She craned her neck to see Jacob's scarred hand, holding tightly to her cage. From where she was, squinting pass the mesh of her cage, she could make out the bottom half of Jacob's face. Set in a grim line of anger as he walked with confidence towards the flashing red and blue lights. Something so unfamiliar in Hope County, but recognizable. Feared by the Seeds considering the operation they were running. 

There was a pause in his steps as he took the scene in from afar. Hidden in a large crown of congregants screaming and yelling as they put someone in cuffs. Now fully awake she could make out their calls of agony. Reminiscent of the time she tried her hand at arresting a member of this fucked up family. 

Jacob crouched down in the dirt, peering into the cage and gave what was supposed to be a disarming smile. It was too calm though. Her heart was already going alarmingly fast, and he wasn't helping any when he slid a key out of his pocket and slipped it through the small crosshatches of metal. "If ya need to run pup, go for it. You're strong enough." His gaze left her when one of the members of Eden's Gate ran up to him. Finally realizing their herald was here. Rook didn't listen to her hysterical cries. Just twirled the key around her hands with anxiety bubbling up in her stomach. 

He kicked at her cage with the tip of his boot. Another smile and sincere warning that it'd be okay for her to run if shit hit the fan.

He was scared. Scared that these cops that came out of nowhere would start shooting.

What happened was so much worse. She wonders if Jacob had known what those cops were prepared to do if he wouldn't have gone to save his family. If he would've gathered his army, rallied his troops, before heading out on his own. 

She wished he would have stayed in his office with the chirping of the crickets. Instead, he parted the crowd with ease, calling out at people to go home. That everything would be fine. 

The damn cops didn't ask any questions. Took one look at the opposing man walking towards them, probably got a good description from whoever tipped them off that Jacob was armed and dangerous. A man not to be fucked with. And they just went for it.

Rook pushed away from the desk and stood suddenly. Dropped her pencil, going to run her hands through her hair as she paced up and down in their confined spaces. She couldn't write the next part. Not without sobbing first. Because if she concentrated enough she could still taste the gas on her tongue. Making her eyes burn worse than the pepper spray she had been introduced to as a sheriff's deputy. WIthin hours from being exposed to it, her skin had gotten red and inflamed, scattered with blisters she had yet to treat on herself. Jacob wasn't doing much better. Though she slathered him with whatever she could find in the medicine cabinets. 

Walking up to him now, looking dead lying on a hard mattress, his breathing was uneven. Coming out ragged. She assumed that was from the gas he had inhaled, no fault of his own of course. That stuff was thick, permeating the area in seconds. 

She hadn't seen the cops directly, but now she figured they were probably wearing gas masks. If that was the case she simply cursed the man whose life she saved. That would be a red flag, one that should've made him turn around and run.

Rook breathed in deep, ghosting a touch across his oily skin. They were safer now. They'd be fine.

She returned back to the desk. Pencil poised. She'd be fine. It happened, yes, but she made it out. Escaped somewhat safe and sound. She couldn't just stop. Being alone with her thoughts was too terrifying right now.

Her hands were trembling. Shaking so bad that the next letter she put down on the page looked more Russian than English. She burst into tears. Hand reaching up to loop around her collar protectively. Running her fingers beneath the leather to the bruised skin she had acquired not so long after escaping the confines of her cage. Something else she'd have to explain to Jacob when he woke up.

She let herself sob. Without someone to tell her she wasn't strong enough or to calm her down she just let it out. Thought that after what she went through that Jacob would let it pass. He'd have to this once. That's all she would allow herself. This one time to cry until her chest hurt and her eyes stung worse than when she was surrounded by a haze of yellow gas.


	33. Chapter 33

 

Composing herself took longer than she had hoped. The clock on the wall signaled the start of a new day.

 

Perfect. That was a milestone. Surviving after what they went through was cause for celebration in her mind. Not like her mind was whole anymore. It's been mangled and spit up. Missing parts and making her numb and stupid. That could be why she wandered around until she came to a locked liquor cabinet with the brilliant idea of, _yes, this is what I need. This will make it all better._

 

Fixed the locked problem the cabinet had going on pretty easily with tossing a book through the glass. Leaving the bottles intact, thank god.

 

Rook fell back into the chair. Uncorking the bottle of wine she grabbed at random and taking a swig. Then another. And two more. She kept at it until the words on the page were blurry and the pencil shook between her fingers.

 

She started back up. Falling into that familiar sound of her quick hand moving across a new sheet of paper.

 

She wracked her brain until the memory came back to her. Not as strong now. Just bearable to think about. Not like it was easy. Nothing was easy about watching Jacob, big strong capable Jacob, go down in a fit of coughing. Squinting up at the cops. Hands curling into fists in what was a show of anger from seeing his brothers and sister in handcuffs. She was frozen for several beats. Not moving fast enough to avoid the sinister yellow gas invading her cage. Pushing into the available space of her lungs. She scrambled with the key. Dropping it multiple times before letting the door swing open.

 

When she crawled out, hacking and rubbing her eyes, she could just barely make out the shape of Jacob going to town. He was a soldier. A strong fighter who wasn't to be fucked with on a good day. That's the only consolation she had with the situation he was. Which, admittedly, was a lot better than the one she found herself in.

 

"Sweetheart?"

 

Her body tensed, neck craning to look up at who was approaching her. A foreign woman wearing a gas mask. "Come here kid, you're safe now." Rook would’ve laughed given any time. She was in no way a kid. She was in her early twenties for christ sakes. But she must've looked awful. Small and dejected as she was. Bare as the day she was born, stuffed in a dog crate that the large ginger man was toting around. Collar thrown around her neck, bruises fading on her skin with an awful healing brand on her torso. She must’ve looked like a victim in all this.

 

She just didn’t feel like one.

 

Rook went at her. Took in those skills she used to have as a deputy, as Jacob's weapon, and just went for it. Launched herself up at the woman. Knocking her off balance, shoving her to the floor and sinking her teeth into the woman's neck. The shout she gave off was short lived. A strangled moan that drew unwanted attention.

 

From where she was crouched over the now dead body, gas infesting her lungs even worse now that she opened her mouth, she could make out the words of people speaking. If she didn't feel like she was about to keel over than running would’ve been a great option. At the very least she could have made the decision to find Jacob through the haze of the gas.

 

She did turn to look at the man in question lying behind her. God, she hoped he'd accept her apology. He had other things to be pissed about, her chances were good that his rage wouldn't be completely directed at her.

 

After all, he said she could run, which she did, but it still felt like a betrayal. Running away from him into the woods, away from the men with guns trained on her because she just turned into a savage thing and tore out the throat of someone. That made her pause, later on, recalling their shocked faces. What was her normal was insane to the rest of the world. Jacob, Eden's Gate, had well and truly fucked her up.

 

She wouldn't change her situation for anything. Knowing that she needed Jacob. Christ, she almost lost him. First in that thick gas. And later on, when she ran for what seemed like miles until she collapsed and he found her. Maybe he was tracking her long before she tired herself out, that didn't matter. What mattered was that he went looking for her. Sans his family, which made her whine into his arms as he pulled her to her feet. Those people he loved weren't her blood, not by a longshot. Though if she could've helped to wipe that look off Jacob's face she would jump through hoops.

 

Not like he said anything. Just walked in tense silence. Always egging her on to go faster. Pulling her to her feet time and time again when her knees shook, too weak to do much. A smarter man would've left her behind. If he did he wouldn't be like he was right now. Lying on a small cot with her poor job of stitching running across his left side, over his ribs. And he definitely wouldn't be missing any fingers.

 

Rook let wetness gather at her eyes as she read over that last part. It didn't seem real. Just seeing it on paper wasn't monumental, it didn't show the dire reality she'd have to face. She almost wished she was an outsider reading someone's story. That couldn't be further from the truth though. Jacob's bloody stumps where his pinkie and ring finger were almost all the way gone. She remembers what he told her to do before he passed out and she dragged him for what felt like days.

 

"Gonna have to cut it all off."

 

"No, c'mere. Now. Someone's gotta do it pup, can't leave it like that."

 

"I trust ya. Not gonna be mad, you've got my permission."

 

"Go for it. Make it quick."

 

A goddamn trap planted by God if shes ever saw one. He had gotten down on his knees, peering through a torn up section of a barbed wire fence. The first sign telling her they were on Joseph's compound. All the actual gated exits would be blocked no doubt, so cutting into a fence, or at least widening the hole enough for them to slip through, that'd have to work. What he didn't plan for was shoving his right hand through the fence, into a dark thicket of bushes, scoping the area before shoving her through, and being met with the miniature version of a bear trap.

 

He told her it wasn't something Edens Gate used, they didn't make crap like that. Probably because it blended it too well that their own people would fall victim to the razor-sharp claws that would snap down on anything that got close enough.

 

Jacob held out his hand, dripping with blood between them. Lying his forearm across the dirt and taking out his knife. Sawing through flesh and bone like a pro. Talking to distract himself. Or maybe that had been for her benefit with how he kept telling her to focus on his eyes, not the new rush of blood pouring out of his fingers.

 

Yeah, her level of respect for the guy increased ten fold after that.

 

The way he cut it couldn't make it a clean slice. There was excess skin hanging off. Flaps waving in the wind that must've hurt like a bitch. Parts of his bone were poking up and out at a crooked angle. And he wanted her to finish the job, warning her that he was gonna pass out. It wasn't an assumption, he stared her dead in the eyes and said it with such certainty. He had been right, sure, but at the time he did little to calm her nerves.

 

His hands were on her shoulders. Coaxing her closer. Pushing the knife into her loose grip. Urging her to do it and do it now. Before he knocked out, so he could at least help her get on the other side of the fence. A subtle way of saying she wouldn't be able to make it out alive without his help.

 

Rook did nothing of the sort. Just cupped his cheek, thumb swinging back and forth as she lined up the knife. Waiting until he passed out before drawing away and getting the fuck out of there. Just wrapping gauze around it when she got down into this bunker.

 

Not that he didn't suffer more, because it was like right at this moment karma decided it was a good time to show up and ruin his life. In turn, ruining hers. Not like she couldn't leave him. He was out almost the entire time, she had ample time to drop him in the middle of the woods and run.

 

She was in deep though. It felt wrong to leave him when he would so obviously need her help later on. Now though, with her sitting in a wooden old chair and not treating him to the best of her ability, he'd be better off if she did leave him.

 

Sure, she could ride off the missing fingers as both their fault. but the deep cut running over his ribs. No, that was her doing. He did that for her, to protect her. Had almost died for her. Hell, he still might.

 

Rook tossed the pencil down. Done. It didn't matter what happened after his fingers were crudely chopped off. She really doubted he would care that much. If she was lucky he would remember himself. Though with the way he was dipping in and out of consciousness that was really a shot in the dark.

 

The chair scraped the cement floor as she went to stand. Legs almost giving out under her as she made her way to the bed. Climbing over the mass of Jacob. Fitting into his side, lifting one of his heavy arms that felt too much like a corpse, and placing it over herself. She was too scared to check for a pulse, to even be confronted with the fact that he might not be breathing and she had just been sitting down and writing. So her head didn't rest on his chest or stomach, too afraid to feel the lack of an inhale. She'd worry about it later when the clock didn't read 3: 58 AM.

  



	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jacob?" Her voice was rough, a low whisper as she stood beside him and shook him by his shoulder. Careful hands running over the wounds she's yet to do anything about.
> 
> Once again, that had to be fixed now. It all had to be done right at this moment.
> 
> "Just stay there." She was talking to a dead man, someone who couldn't even wake up properly to tell her what the fuck to do. Because first aid on a bullet wound and a missing finger was something she was not well versed in.

Now.

Now was the time to worry. With Jacob tossing and turning, almost crushing her under his weight, cursing softly from whatever nightmare fueled images were playing behind closed eyelids. 

She danced hesitant fingers over his head and felt the onslaught of a fever. She couldn't just sit there a mope the entire damn time, no matter how appealing it seemed. Not when he was dying by her side.

"Jacob?" Her voice was rough, a low whisper as she stood beside him and shook him by his shoulder. Careful hands running over the wounds she's yet to do anything about.

Once again, that had to be fixed now. It all had to be done right at this moment.

"Just stay there." She was talking to a dead man, someone who couldn't even wake up properly to tell her what the fuck to do. Because first aid on a bullet wound and a missing finger was something she was not well versed in. 

Rook raided the medicine cabinet tucked away in the bathroom, a dingy little thing that was barely hanging onto the walls. At least it was stocked. Containing everything she'd expect to find, not like she knew what to do. She'd guess, let Jacob get mad at her later if he ever decided to wake up.

The supplies she gathered were dumped out on the floor. An amalgamation of things that could hopefully get the job done. 

It was messy work. And ugly. God, he was a wreck. Pieces of skin were hanging mournfully off his stump of a finger, missing up to the first knuckle. Bone was just barely poking out, meaning that sewing it up was impossible unless she was about to perform a skin graft. She settled for gauze. Removing the soiled bandages that were thrown on in their haste and wrapping his hand up half-heartedly. Pausing whenever he would moan in his sleep, shifting to try and pull away from the pain his brain must've been registering. 

In the end, there wasn't much she could do. She just doused the thing in disinfectants before it was wrapped up tight.

The cuts spanning down the length of his arm from the trap his hand got caught in was less of a headache. It was something she's dealt with before. They weren't that deep and a few beige band-aids, the kind she used when she was a child, was all that it needed. 

His stomach...no. She didn't want to deal with that. She caught a glimpse of the hole in his torso when she wrangled him out of his bloodstained clothes when they first got down here. Said clothes were still sitting in a corner, collecting dust and getting more saturated, if anything. 

Rook pushed the shirt he wore up slightly. She wasn't sure when he got shot, or with what gun, but it wasn't a clean shot. Hell, from the way the skin was frayed around the entry hole she was beginning to doubt a gun did that kind of damage at all. Which in turn made her question what kind of cops came to Hope County in the first place.

She worked through angry tears. Stemming off the blood that was still oozing in small rivulets and wiping at the darker dried blood staining his peachy skin. Which was now more of a sickly pale color. Stitches were a whole other story. Something that she took twenty minutes contemplating before just going for it. The area wasn't numbed, Jacob was just too out of it to care that she was tearing through his flesh and closing up his mangled body. 

Towards the end, almost everything around them was drenched in blood. It was infesting the air and making it hard to breathe. Rook gagged as she worked on scrubbing her hands, digging under her fingernails until they turned bright red and threatened to bleed themselves. 

When she wandered back into the main room, eyes full of something that didn't register being alive, she gave a quick glance to the clock. It was noon. One day passed, and now they were halfway through another. If she really wanted to drive herself insane, she could sit in that uncomfortable wooden chair and wonder what became of the rest of the Seed family. The last she saw them they were getting cuffs slapped around their wrists, and God was definitely not stepping in. Then the gas surrounded them and everything got all fucked up from there. 

She had a choice then. 

Leave the relative safety of this bunker she was lucky enough to stumble upon, and go in search for someone who could help her, whether that help is looking for one of the heralds or just making sure she and Jacob didn't starve with their little amount of food. The other option made her heart calm merely a tad: She could stay. Any reasonable person would curl up in bed with all their faith and pray for Jacob to pull through. But with the way things were going so far, she wasn't too sure God was on the Seed's side anymore.

Hell, Jacob said it himself. Empires rise and empires fall. It's never a question of if, only when. Maybe it was their time, and she was unfortunate enough to find herself on the wrong side.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

When he woke up, it was pain. This god-awful tingling sensation below his waist mingled in the mix for good measure. Making him wish he had never woke up in the first place. 

He tried raising his head off the sweat drenched pillow. Giving up on the fifth try and settling for letting his eyes rove around the metal ceiling. One that didn't bring back any memories since the last time he passed out. Around the same time he lost his finger. The thought had him dragging his hand off the bed, making his whole hand throb. What was in the obvious missing patched where his fingers should've been was bloody stumps covered in a messy patch-up job. 

"Fuck." He scrubbed his good hand down the side of his face. He could barely move, his legs were fucked up, not working correctly when he tried to twist his ankles around. 

Nothing seemed too broken, only bruised. "Least you're not dead." He mumbled halfheartedly. An anger welling up inside him because it had been so long since he felt as weak as he did at that moment lying on a tiny cot in what appeared to be someone's prepper bunker. 

Not one of his, that's for sure. Though he wasn't sure which region he was in, where his family was, if they were in police custody or dead, and he didn't know where...shit.

"Pup?"

Jacob gritted his teeth until he could prop himself up on his elbows. Torso screaming from as the skin around his gunshot wound pulled tautly. His mutilated hand was curled tight to his chest, like a bird with an injured wing. 

He whistled sharply, head craning around what little space he could see. Calling out again before feeling a swell of panic in his chest. She was the last thing he had at this point. If he lost her, along with his family. He'd go fucking insane. Everything taken from him. Again, after years of being alone and on the verge of giving up. After all his hard work, and the work from his brothers and sister. It was gone in an instant. 

He collapsed back down on the mattress. Breathing not yet evening out as reality set in for the first time. 

"Fuck."


	36. Chapter 36

His fingers were throbbing, the ones that had been hacked off haphazardly. He swore he felt them still there. Ready to be used, to grab at the half gone first aid kit in the bathroom or the stale granola bar in the kitchen cupboard. Tingling with an awful sensation as he struggled to pull a shirt over his head. Or opening that bunker door. 

He wished his missing fingers were the least of his problems. And maybe when--when, not if--this all blows over, it’d be more of a priority to be dealt with. But Rook was gone, his siblings not doing any better. 

And his body was weak. For the first time in a while he no longer felt strong. Every step he took had pain shooting up his thighs, running over the soles of his feet. So close to stumbling when he finally got out from underground, when the terrain became uneven. 

“Rook?” He called out. It was dangerous and far beyond stupid. The feds were probably on the scene, canvasing the city as he walked around screaming like a lunatic. 

He was never going to find her, was he? She was gone. His family was gone.

Jacob leaned against a nearby tree, eyes slamming shut as his heart pounded an uneven rhythm. He swore he heard dogs barking in the distance, pops of gunfire from semi-automatics. If his army was still under his command and not half dead as it was with the chaos, he’d like to think he’d rush into battle. But what was there left to protect?

*****

Rook had been trailing them for what seemed like forever. Her eyes were getting droopy from sleep, her feet were aching something fierce. She could stop, she could run out from between the thick trees she had been hiding in and just make it all end with a bullet to the head. 

But she owed it to Jacob, didn’t she? After everything that man has done for her. She knew how much his brothers and sister meant to him. They were his world, everything he lived for. So she kept following them. 

They weren’t cops. U.S. Marshall and FBI going by the large block letters on their clothes. Toting around too large guns that were pointed at the backs of the Seed family. Their hands were shackled, their feet chained up like they were already in prison. She assumed they were on their way there. They’d be gone if she didn’t step in. 

No weapons and malnourished as she was, she didn’t stand a chance. She was weak. Jacob made sure of that, it kept her under his thumb. Though she’d like to think she’d grown a lot in the last 24 hours. 

She could take all of them.

*****

“Did you see that?”

“Quiet John.”

“No.” He ignored the way the man to his left shushed him with a rough curse. He kept talking to Joseph, urging him to just open his eyes and see. “I swear I saw someone.”

“It’s probably a deer, brother.” Faith murmured, hair tangled around her head, face drawn with fatigue.

“Someone’s watching us.”

He got a crack to the skull from the butt of a gun for that one. Making him stumble to his knees. The trees rustled off to their right, someone moving, a person, not a goddamn animal. He was sure of it.

*****

Rook found fishing twine twisted amongst fallen branches and dead bodies. She pulled it taut between her hands, making it cut into her flesh, it was enough to bruise. 

Maybe enough to kill if she pulled it hard around a man’s throat. 

*****

John paused before they could herd him into the back of the van, his foot caught on a root. It looked good, like an accident. He hoped and prayed he wasn’t seeing things. That he could give whoever had been following them time to make a move.

He was moments away from calling out to the mystery person to urge them along. He bit into his lip hard, making it bruise.

“Get in.”

John glanced over his shoulder, then towards the woods and inside the van where his brother and sister sat with pleading eyes.

“Are you aware that I’m a lawyer, expect to be hearing from me very soon. Excessive force, sir.”

He laughed at John. Shook his head like no one’s life was on the line.

*****

God bless John, he was a smart man. Giving her time. Stalling. Making some fucking small talk with the armoured man who stood behind him. 

That made for the one next to John. One in the passenger seat, the door open as their foot propped up against the interior. The last two standing at the head of the car, talking to each other, properly distracted. 

If she wanted this to work she’d have to move now.

*****

Jacob found a second wind real quick when he heard way too much gunfire. Everything had gone quiet, eerily so. Then screams, screams he recognized. He’s heard those yells all his life--from the time he was a little boy and his brothers were babies--and he took off, running despite the pain in his ribs. 

There was the engine of a car in the distance and he was tripping over everything in his past. Pushing at low hanging branches, tripping down to his knees when his foot found a puddle he didn’t see. He was aware of wolves in the forest with him, though he paid that no mind. He couldn’t spare that danger any time. Not when he was close, already seeing where the commotion was coming from. And that scared him, because there was relative silence. A battlefield coming down after the throes of war.

He prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that his brothers and sister came out on top.

*****

It all happened too fast for anyone to even take aim at her. Not that they didn’t try. Bullets whizzed by her, pinging off metal and finding homes in trees.

She had Jacob to thank for not getting shot. Jacob taught her how to be quick, how to be strong, to act as if nothing bothered her.

The first one, behind John with his rifle still pointed at his back, she went for him. His throat made for an easy target when no one ever told him to cover that spot. It was a weakness, one she exploited fully until she had arterial spray across her face from how she sank her teeth into his flesh. 

She didn’t have time to pay attention to how John gaped, or how he was moving just as quick as her. Grabbing at his family despite his hands still being locked up. 

The second one, in the passenger seat, he tried to get away. It was laughable. He turned the key, revved the engine loudly, it was showy. Flashy. Prideful too. She grabbed his pistol out of his waistband when he was too distracted calling to his friends standing mere feet away. She blew his brains out. Pressed the barrel to his temple and pulled the trigger.

More blood spattered along her face, her clothes. It would take weeks to wash her clean. Both body and mind, that she was sure of. 

John must have found the keys on the dead man whose throat she tore out with nothing but her teeth, because she caught sight of him, hands free. Scrambling to undo the cuffs of his brother and sister. 

The third and forth put up more of a fight. They saw their friends die, they were ready. Guns raised at her, calling at her to stop. Idiots. Asking questions first after witnessing what she just did. Incompetent fools. 

Weak.

The gun was smooth in her hand. Raising it to line up their head felt natural. It was like an extension of her body. Jacob’s doing once again. If she ever saw him again--live and well despite the way she left him--she’d bow down at his feet, be forever in his favor for helping her be this strong.

They both went down in an instant. One shot one kill.

*****

John was afraid she’d turn on them. There was something in her eyes when she turned to them. A look of murder mixed with determination that scared him right to his core. It had him ushering his siblings behind him, walking forward to reach out a hand. 

“Drop it girl. Here.” He wiggled his fingers, breathing a sigh of relief when the cold metal was deposited in his palm. “Good.” She was suddenly on him, crashing into his side with a sob. His hand reached up automatically to soothe, eyes already scanning the area, moving on adrenaline to pick where they would run to next. 

He was a lawyer, he was smart. He could keep them all out of prison. He could keep them safe--that was always Jacob’s job. But Jacob wasn’t here. He wasn’t here, because he’d be with his pet, wouldn’t he?

John was too scared to ask Rook where his brother was.


End file.
